Tricks Aplenty
by Ally-Marty
Summary: The Adventures of Kyprioth and George Cooper, mostly from their POV. Starts in the First Adventure; plans to continue throughout all the settings in Tortall. Eventually Alanna/George. **On Hiatus**
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Tamora Pierce does. Long live Tamora Pierce!**

* * *

**Tricks Aplenty**

**Prologue**

Kyprioth, the Trickster god of the Copper Isles, stretched lazily on his comfortable couch, popped a few grapes into his mouth, and looked down from his dwelling in the Divine Realms. He quickly located his young vassal, the newest King of Corus' Thieves, George Cooper. Kyprioth sat up quickly and gulped down his mouthful as he gazed upon the most interesting scene. George was taking an interest in a young, red-haired noble lad on horseback in the marketplace - except, the Trickster noted, that the little _lad _was really a _lass_ in disguise.

"Ahhh, _this_ could be very interesting," thought Kyprioth as he absentmindedly stroked his beard. "That youngling is playing a grand trick on everyone, and _I'm_ not even involved - yet."

Kyprioth took the form of an old street beggar and approached the young Rogue after the "boy" and his manservant had traveled on toward the palace.

"Making new friends in higher places?" he cackled at George, with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Hullo, Kyprioth," drawled George, "What's it to you if I am?"

"Well, in case you didn't notice, _that_ one clearly has been marked by my sister, the Great Goddess, what with the purple eyes and all."

"So I could see. He was shinin' in my Sight," George replied. "He's got some sort of secret, but his own Gift prevented me from guessin' at it."

George looked around to see if the Trickster had any more to say about that, only to find that, as usual, his patron god had vanished in the middle of an interesting conversation. He sighed and made his way back to the Dancing Dove. It was a busy day in the marketplace and he still had a lot of work to do before suppertime.

* * *

Kyprioth, intrigued by the disguised girl, followed her progress to the palace and discovered that she was being enrolled in the training for pages. Well, well, well. So his powerful sister was going to start up the maiden warriors again. This was very tricky of her, if he did say so himself. And it would be _beyond_ interesting. Of course, he _shouldn't_ interfere, but it was going to be mighty fun to watch such an intricate trick unfold.

"I _will_ figure out how to use this to my advantage, as well," thought the Trickster as he popped back onto his couch, "even if I have to do it in a roundabout way. But then again, that will make it all the more fun."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is just a short intro. I hope to update soon. Please let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	2. New Rogue, New Tricks

**Disclaimer: All of Tortall belongs to Tamora Pierce. I just play around in her world.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! This chapter is quite a bit longer, as per your requests, so I hope you like it better. **

**New Rogue, New Tricks**

The Lord Provost looked up from the report on his desk and scowled at the Captain of the Guard. He drummed his fingers in an agitated manner and then finally slapped his palm against the desktop. The Captain flinched.

"The jewel pouches just _dissolved_ in the guards' hands, you say?" the Lord Provost asked in a hard, tight voice, "and the jewels just, just ... fell all over the ground?"

"Yes, m'lord." replied the Captain, "That's what I heard from the guardsmen who were there. Never seen anything like it, they said - one minute, the guards had their hands full of jewel pouches, and the next, an old man who was mopping the steps up to the Jewelers' Guild Building tossed his bucket of mop water at the guards. The bags practically melted away to nothing. And then there was a mob of ratty-looking children darting in and out of the mess, grabbing up all the jewels they could and running off with them. It was like they were there one minute and gone the next - and so were most of the jewels. The guards couldn't even find the old man for questioning, and the Jewelers' Guild said they'd never hired anyone to mop their steps. It's almost like the perfect crime."

"So I see," replied the Lord Provost dryly, as he waved the packet of report parchments in front of the Captain's face. "What do you plan to do about it?"

"Well, there's a new Rogue now, so we'll see what happens next - _if_ we can catch anyone who took part in the robbery, and pry information out of them. It might take a while, though; we've heard the new King of the Thieves has really cleaned up his "court." We've seen a drop in the more serious crimes - not a mauling or killing or rape in the last three months. It looks like he's serious about taking care of the Lower City people."

"Humph! Just our luck - a _decent_ Rogue. That'll be a change. He has to be better than the last piece of filth that ran the Lower City. _That_ one let the murderers and thieves run amok. We lost too many good people to their traps and ambushes. If this new Rogue holds tighter reins on his people, it might just mean more order in the city and less work for us."

"Let's hope for the best, sir."

* * *

George Cooper's hazel green eyes glittered with excitement. One of his best crews had just pulled off a major jewel heist right under the noses of the Lord Provost's best guards. No one got killed, or hurt, or captured. No one killed or injured any guardsmen, either. It was a beautifully executed crime. He knew everyone would take notice of his changes in the Court of the Rogue, and he hoped they would appreciate the differences between him and the old corrupt Rogue. They _had_ to.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

The old Rogue had become fat and lazy and unconcerned for the welfare of the people in the Lower City. It seemed that that happened every so often, but it was always painful to experience the neglect of a weak Rogue. George had worked his way into the Court of the Rogue as a master thief, and he thought he had earned a certain level of protection. He was bitterly disappointed - and furious - when a gang of rushers and low-level thieves practically destroyed his mother Eleni's healer's house, looking for and stealing herbs and potions. He had hoped they'd overdosed themselves and died. Meanwhile, when he went to the old Rogue for justice, the slug just shrugged and offered his condolences about George's mother's place. No assistance, no redress, just empty words. George had had enough, and so he decided to clean up the court himself.

George hadn't meant to come into the service of the Trickster god, Kyprioth. It sort of happened by mistake. When George was helping his mother to clean up and rebuild her house, he had hit his thumb with a hammer blow, and started a string of profanity that made his mother come over and give him a terrible scolding. She made him apologize to all the gods he had insulted lest they rain curses upon them for his disrespect.

George did as he was told, but added under his breath, "As if any of _them_ are listening anyway."

"_I_, for one, am _deeply_ offended," said a voice from nowhere.

The air in front of George started to shimmer, and all of the sudden a brown-skinned man dressed in peculiar garb, wearing a lot of gaudy jewelry, was standing next to him. In his Sight, the man shone so brightly, George could barely stand to look at him. He dropped his hammer and it bounced off of his little toe. Hopping around, holding his foot, and pressing his lips tightly together (so as not to start swearing again), George glared at the intruder. He knew there was powerful magic about, but he could only concentrate on his injured toe.

"Well," said the man, "aren't you going to ask who I am? Don't you want to know whom you've offended so grievously by exercising your poor language skills? Hmm?"

George calmed down and set his foot gently on the floor. He stared directly into the man's blazing dark eyes. He cautiously got ready to pull out the knives from beneath his shirt.

"Alright, who are you and what are you doin' in my mother's house?"

"Such hostility!" replied the man, "_I_ am Kyprioth, patron god of the Kyprish Isles." And he bowed low, with a flourish.

"Kypri -who?" asked George.

The god sighed and said, "Kyprioth. _Kyp-ri-oth. _Honestly, you mortals have a _hundred _shrines and temples in this city dedicated to my siblings and cousins. You'd think I could get a _little_ respect, especially from _your_ kind."

George stood up a bit taller and straightened his shirt, "What do you mean '_my_ _kind'_?"

"_You know -_ those of you who make your way in the world by using your wits - the thieves, the Players, the conmen, and so forth. I am the Trickster God, well, the best of them anyway. You all should have been paying homage to me long ago."

"Oh _really_?" said George dryly, "Then how come this is the first _I've_ ever heard of you?"

"You were probably just dazzled by the brilliance of my most esteemed brother and sister, Mithros and the Great Goddess. Most of you mortals in Tortall are _their_ devotees practically from birth. There _are_ others of us; we just don't all go throwing our weight around here like they do."

"I see. So, what brings you to _my_ doorstep?"

"Why, you were insulting my honorable relatives, and by association, _me_, therefore, I must ask for redress."

"Pardon me?"

"No, I don't think I will just yet. I think you'll have to work your way back into my good graces."

"I don't understand."

"Come now, George, this is just the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Together, you and I will accomplish more than you could ever imagine."

"And why would I do anything with you or for you?"

Kyprioth flared up into his true god-form and George had to shield his eyes. Kyprioth's voice screeched in George's ears, and he dropped to the ground, kneeling in pain.

"Hear me now, _George Cooper_!" he boomed, "You _will_ serve me for not less than one mortal year, as repentance for your insolence, during which time I will help you avenge the damage done to your mother's home and business, as well as the neglect of the people in the Lower City. There are better ways to do things, and _I_ will make _you_ the greatest of thieves, even the Rogue - because it _suits_ me!"

George uncovered his ears, and stood back up to face his new god.

"Now I understand, my lord." George said contritely. "I am to obey _you_, and you're goin' to help _me_. I'm not certain how this will all work out, but it seems I have no say in the matter. So, what do I do now?"

Kyprioth came back into his mortal-looking form, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"There, that's much better. You don't have to call me 'my lord' or anything fancy, you may simply call me by my name."

Kyprioth then walked slowly around George until he came face to face with him. "You'll be the best Rogue this city has had in over two hundred years. First, you'll have to unseat the current dung heap who calls himself the Rogue, and then you'll have to straighten out the messes he's made. But I know you're up to the task. You're clean, you're honest - well, for a thief - and you love and respect your mother. What more could I ask for in a mortal vassal?"

From that moment on, things had moved fairly quickly. Kyprioth helped several "unfortunate accidents" happen within the Court of the Rogue, including the deaths of two key gang bosses, and the arrests of several of the worst criminal offenders on the streets. In secret, George was able to assemble several gangs of thieves and rushers loyal only to him and his way of thinking. He started to assemble his own "shadow court" of sorts, heavily populated with his relatives and long-time friends. George did have to come up with his own manner of "discipline," and he chose the cutting off of an ear for those who crossed him, partly because Kyprioth told him it would be effective, swift, and highly visible. Plus, the injury usually healed quickly, and the offender was still able to make amends for his crimes. George started keeping his collection of cut-off ears in a little wooden chest (once they had been properly preserved), so that he could show those who entertained thoughts of crossing him that there were consequences to disobeying his orders.

Soon enough, George was able to challenge the old Rogue to open combat, and won easily. It was sad the way the sorry old fool could barely fight for himself - almost. The Court of the Rogue accepted George as their King with little fuss or opposition. Ever since then, George had cleaned out most of the trash and reestablished calm order to the court. People started to come back to the Rogue and have their cases settled fairly. The only person who wasn't happy was George's own mother. Eleni Cooper had held on to hope that her son would do something better with his life, but she did have a secret pride in the fact that George was kind and fair as the new Rogue.

George and Kyprioth began to plan and carry out bigger and bigger robberies, and George was able to distribute the goods equitably among the gang bosses and people who served them. Kyprioth didn't really care about his share of the booty, but George insisted that he accept it as part of his "tribute" to the Trickster god. It amused Kyprioth just to come up with more and more outrageous jobs to challenge George and his minions. He hadn't had this much few in mortal centuries.

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Now that his crew of mostly younglings had pulled off the biggest job ever, without shedding any blood, George knew that he would be able to protect more people and that there would be a better standard of living for the folk of the Lower City.

Thinking of the recent jewelry heist, George smiled as he began to saddle his horse, and whispered, "Thank you, Kyprioth."

"You're quite welcome," answered the Trickster god. "That was very entertaining. You know, the Jewelers' Guild should really look into obtaining higher quality transfer pouches for their valuable. Honestly, add a little salt water to them and the flimsy things just melt away. Not much protection, I say."

"Yes, that _was_ a nice touch, Kyprioth," George said admiringly, "Just what were those bags made of anyway?"

"Ha! Ha! One of my trickiest tricks - they were made of slug skins. Thousands of them."

"You're jokin'!"

"I'm not. It wasn't easy, mind you, but I found a good source of them in a freshwater grotto off the coast of, oh never mind ... salt water makes them dissolve, so they were perfect for the job. Your urchins performed their tasks quite well, too."

"I'm as proud as a new father. Oh and here's your share," George said as he held out a _real_ leather pouch of gems.

Kyprioth wrinkled his nose at the bag of precious jewels. It wasn't that he _needed_ any more jewels or gold or anything for his collection. He just enjoyed obtaining sparkly things in more and more unconventional ways. It made his existence more interesting. Kyprioth despised being bored, and ever since his banishment from his own beloved islands, he had had to find ways to distract himself. George Cooper and his Court of the Rogue suited him just fine.

George turned to cinch down his horse's saddle, and said over his shoulder, "I'm goin' over to visit my Ma. I'll be back later. You should come around to the Dancing Dove this evenin' - there's a new troupe of Players in town and they'll be performin'. You may even find some new devotees amongst them."

George patted his horse and turned back to Kyprioth, but, as usual, he was already gone.

* * *

**A/N: Well, you know the deal - please R&R. Thanks!**


	3. New Friends, New Tricks

**Disclaimer: All of Tortall belongs to Tamora Pierce. I just play around in her world.**

**New Friends, Good Tricks**

Kyprioth looked down from his celestial dwelling and watched with interest as his vassal George Cooper found the young page, "Alan" and his friend Gary, in the marketplace and brought them back to the Dancing Dove for cool drinks. The "laddylass," as Kyprioth had begun to think of her, was quite good - she could be a Master Player someday if this whole palace adventure didn't work out. He was intrigued that no one, not even his intelligent George, could see that the youngling was really a _girl_.

"Can it be true that these mortals are so _gullible_?" he mused aloud to the ever-present crows. "How can it be that they just see what they _want_ to see and don't question it? Ah, well, that's always to my advantage anyway."

He continued to watch as the older boy, Gary, correctly identified George's criminal identity, and marveled that the three of them still seemed to want to be friends. It pleased him somehow that this Gary was smart enough to recognize the King of the Thieves when he saw him. Someday, they'd actually see the girl, but today was not going to be that day.

"Good, good. There will be much more fun to be had by George making new friends within the nobility." Kyprioth said to the crows and laughed. "Most nobles pay homage to my mighty siblings, Mithros and the Great Goddess, and it is always _so_ _delicious_ to meddle in their affairs."

* * *

George observed the smoke-filled dining room of the Dancing Dove with amusement. Over by the door, his well-endowed cousin Rispah was chatting with his little friend Alan. It was always funny to watch the way Alan turned a deep shade of red whenever the "working girls" set their sites on him. They knew he was too young, but he was so easy to fluster. This evening seemed a bit different - first of all, Alan had _never_ come by at night, and second, the lad seemed very serious about something. His purple aura shined brightly in George's sight. Was that anger? Was that hopefulness? George still couldn't break through to figure out the boy's secrets. He waited at his table while Rispah escorted the young page over to him.

The crows woke Kyprioth from his nap, alerting him that something interesting was going on in the mortal realm. He looked down just in time to see a shocked and amused look on George's face. Apparently, the laddylass had just requested George's help in learning how to fight like a street urchin. George had told Kyprioth about the troubles the little page was having with a bully at the palace. He hoped the lad wouldn't ask any favors of him, such as thrashing the mean noble or some other such mischief. Even George had his limits when it came to favors, and he was not about to become a "hired thug" for some little noble - friend or not. Clearly, George had suspected that that was why his friend had come to him. Kyprioth enjoyed the surprised look on George's face as he realized that the young page had asked for fighting _lessons_ and not actual fighting.

"This just gets better and better." said Kyprioth, rubbing his beard. "There's real potential for magnificent fun here. I wonder if George will figure out the laddylass' big secret while they're having all those lessons in street combat. They'll have to get real close so George can teach her the throws and kicks and holds. Maybe they'll have to take off their shirts. I can barely wait!" And the crows cackled their agreement.

After a few months of street fighting lessons, Kyprioth was ready to tear his hair out with frustration. Not only had George _not_ discovered the big secret, he didn't even have the slightest suspicion in that direction. If he didn't know better, Kyprioth would swear that his formidable sister had put some sort of anti-suspicion spell on the whole lot of them. It was time to take matters into his own hands, so he popped down to the mortal realm.

"I see you've just sent your young friend off to test his mettle against his tormentor," said Kyprioth, as he settled into the chair next to George. "You hope he'll thrash his enemy, don't you?"

"Yeah, I gave Alan his first tankard of real ale tonight and sent him on his way. I _know_ he can beat that piece of noble trash, what with all I've taught him, as well as his own smarts. He'll do just fine."

"So, the _boy_ is good enough, huh?

"Sure, he takes to fightin' like I took to thievin' as a youngling. It's almost hard to believe. I only have to show him a move once or twice and he gets it. Alan's a natural-born fighter. Shame, him bein' a noble an' all. I could use a few more intelligent rushers."

"Yes, that _boy_ is hard to believe."

George yawned and stretched. He was tired, but he wanted to oversee a delicate job of thievery against a stingy merchant along the riverfront. It was probably going to be a long - but profitable - night.

"Was there something you wanted, Kyprioth?" George asked.

"No, no. I was just in the neighborhood," said Kyprioth, trying to sound nonchalant. What was it going to take to get George to _open_ his eyes? All of the sudden he knew what to do, and he was sure it would work to his advantage.

"George, I'd like to start up a little wager with you. What do you say?"

"Tell me and then I'll decide," replied George warily. He knew that he was now in dangerous territory - the Trickster was in the house.

"We both know that your little purple-eyed friend has a secret - or two. Wouldn't you like to find out what that secret is?"

"Maybe," said George carefully, "I mean, a lad's got a right to keep his own secrets. I don't run around tellin' folks about _our_ arrangements, now do I? Perhaps Alan has a good reason for holding on to his secrets. I know _I_ do."

"Humph! You're no fun at all tonight. Just think about it, and let me know when you might be willing to take a risk on my wager. I promise it'll be worth our while."

"I don't know about all that, but if you want fun, come along on our job tonight, and you'll get an eyeful."

But George was talking to empty air - again.

* * *

A few months later, the whole city was suffering the effects of the Sweating Fever, and George was nearly exhausted from helping his mother with her patients and mourning the loss of some good friends. Kyprioth stayed far away - not because he feared the contagion; he was a god after all and so he couldn't catch any mortal ailments. He just hated to be around mortals when they were all sick and whiny. He didn't go back to the mortal realm until the autumn, when everything was pretty much back to normal.

When George had been the Rogue for a full year, Kyprioth released him from his "repentance" service, but he decided to stay involved in the mortal's life. The King of the Thieves and his friends did interesting things. He still hoped to entice the young man into a wager about the laddylass' secret. Kyprioth was sure it would bring him great profit - and not just in shiny things. And besides, he didn't have anything better to do.

Kyprioth tried to interest George in his wager a few more times that autumn, but George was preoccupied with horse-buying. He wanted to give Alan the perfect mount, and after many months of searching, he'd finally found one. He'd actually discovered two beautiful specimens of horseflesh, and sent a message to the palace. Much to his surprise, Alan brought a new friend with him this time - Prince Jonathan. Kyprioth watched with interest as the future king of Tortall and the King of the Thieves sized up each other. George marveled that Alan had brought the prince to meet him.

_"And it seems I've misjudged you once again youngling. I'll not do that a third time, be assured."_

Kyprioth rolled his eyes and muttered, "Wanna bet?" He was invisible to George's friends, but he chose to let George hear his comments. George scowled with the annoyance, but recovered quickly. Soon Kyprioth was following the happy little group as they made their way to the stable. He got some amusement from the revelation that George knew about a supposedly secret wager between the Prince and the other boy, Gary. It was pleasantly charming to see how pleased the young page was with George's surprise, and he commented on that to George as well. George continued to ignore Kyprioth's running commentary, until after the Prince correctly identified him as the King of the Thieves.

"Secrets, secrets. Everyone's got them, and _some_ people actually try to figure them out. Some people even make _wagers_ on them." Kyprioth taunted George.

Later that evening, after Prince Jonathan and Alan had ridden their new mounts back to the palace, George listened to the reports from all his gang leaders, and paid out a variety of bills for his interests. It was very late and George was very tired when he finally called out to Kyprioth. He knew the god was hovering, waiting for him to be done with business for the night.

"I'm sick to death of all your needlin' and proddin' at me over this notion of a wager with you. What do you _want_, Kyprioth?"

"I like you George. I liked having you as someone who needed me. I think you'll need my help in the future, so I'm offering you the chance to serve me again."

"Wait a moment; you want me to wager _more_ of my life into your service?" asked George incredulously. "What in Mithros' name would cause me to do that?"

"Oh, please, let's not drag _him_ into this." replied Kyprioth, "I happen to _know_ what your little friend's secret is. Frankly, I'm shocked that _you_ don't seem to want to know what it is for yourself."

"Alright, tell me more," drawled George, as he leaned back in his chair, yawning.

"Let's see ..." Kyprioth stroked his beard. "How about this: If you find out what this particular secret is before the spring equinox, we'll just continue our friendship the way it is. However, if you don't discover it for yourself, without anyone else telling you, then you will owe me ... hmm ... two years of service. For every month past the equinox you do not discover the secret, you'll owe me two more years of service."

"Great gods!" exclaimed George, "This must be some _huge_ secret if you're trying to wager _years_ of my life back into your service. What is it - is Alan some sort of mass murderer or something?"

Kyprioth's eyes sparkled mischievously, "Is that your guess?"

"No, _no_! Absolutely not! I'm going to take all the time I have to figure this out."

"So you accept the terms?"

"Yes," and he sighed and clasped forearms with Kyprioth in a gesture that sealed their wager.

"Excellent! I'll see you in March." And he disappeared.

It was only after Kyprioth left that George cleared his mind and realized with horror what he had just done. Kyprioth had used the words "_this particular secret_" and "_without anyone else telling you_" in the way he phrased the wager. George was doomed, he just knew it. He had been too tired and agitated to think through the wager clearly, and so he had been played for a fool. There was very little chance that he could win this outrageous bet with the Trickster god. It was a good thing that George enjoyed being the Rogue, because he had a feeling he would be on the job for quite a long time. This secret of Alan's had better be worth it!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it - more fun to come! Please R&R. Thanks!**

**To Bevin Brighteyes: Yes, I believe all of this has happened before, and all of this will happen again. History **_**does**_** repeat itself! ;D**

* * *


	4. Not Quite Right

**Disclaimer: All of Tortall belongs to Tamora Pierce. I just play around in her world.**

**Not Quite Right**

"Think, George, think, think, _think_!" George whispered quietly into his tankard of ale. It was the 5th of May, and it wasn't as if he was panicking - not yet anyway. The spring equinox had come and gone, and so had the first month past the equinox. George now owed Kyprioth _four more years_ of service as the King of the Thieves. George was trying not to be too upset over that, mainly because he really did like his job - even if it shamed his mother. He knew that being a "good" Rogue was the best thing for the people of the Lower City, and he was glad to be the one in charge. Besides, with the Trickster as his patron god, George knew he would survive all the takeover attempts and assassination plots of his second-in-command, Marek, or anyone else.

No, _now_ it was a matter of his pride. George had made list after list of what he thought Alan's secret could possible be, but all of those scraps of paper had ended up being thrown into the fire. He couldn't even send spies up to Trebond to search for clues. Kyprioth had specified that George had to discover the secret for himself and by himself. It wouldn't do him any good if some servant at Alan's home fief gave him the correct information - he'd still owe Kyprioth more of his life. George could sense Kyprioth's greedy glee as the second month past the equinox was quickly slipping away.

"Somethin' botherin' ye, cousin?" asked Rispah, as she sat down next to the sour-faced George. "Ye've been as testy as a rooster cooped up without the hens."

"Bah! It's nothin' I can't handle on my own." George tried to wave her away.

"Nonsense! Tell me what ails ye, and I'm sure I can help fix it. Has one of the ladies disrespected ye without my knowin' it?"

"No, no. It's nothin' like that. Really - you woulda _known_ already if that had happened."

George was sorely tempted to tell his vivacious cousin everything. Rispah had her own way with people and, given the right opportunity, she might just be able to get Alan to say or do something that would uncover his secret unwittingly. His cousin's womanly charms were well-known. No, it was too risky. Even if Alan revealed his secret tomorrow, that act would count as someone telling George, and he'd end up serving Kyprioth for two more years anyway.

"Thanks, Rispah," George said tiredly, "but this is somethin' I've got to keep to myself for the time bein'."

"Humph!" Rispah pouted, "Then ye'd best wipe that scowl of yer face. None of the ladies want to be around ye when ye're in such a surly manner. They'd get more play out of yer shy little friend Alan than _ye_ right now." And she sashayed away to find the innkeeper.

"_More play out of yer shy little friend Alan_," mimicked George to Rispah's back.

George sat bolt upright and gasped aloud. Now he knew. _He knew_! George had figured out Alan's secret. He wished he _didn't_ know, but the truth had been right there in front of him the whole time. Alan never flirted with the tavern ladies, never ogled their bosoms, and never pinched their bottoms. Even the sauciest wenches only got a deep red blush out of Alan, but never any inkling that he'd be more interested once he got his chin whiskers. No wonder the Trickster had been so interested in him finding out his friend's secret. George had known of a few fellows like Alan; it wasn't all that uncommon. Unfortunately for such men, Tortall was such a conservative country that they usually moved down to Tyra where that sort of lifestyle was much more accepted.

"Poor little lad!" thought George. "It must be awful for him to have to hide his true nature. Those noble lads would beat him to a dead pulp if they ever found him out. He'd have no friends at all in the palace - certainly not the Prince."

Getting up from his table near the hearth, George made his decision. "I'll never tell them. Somehow, I'll even get Kyprioth to promise not to make mischief out of this," he thought, "Alan's a good friend and his secret is truly safe with me. Now I just have to figure out how to let him know that _I _know without him bein' shamed."

Solom, the innkeeper, was wiping down all the tables and chairs. The candles that lit up the bar had been snuffed out for the night. George hadn't realized how late it was. He yawned and stretched and decided that he could wait until the morning to tell Kyprioth that he had discovered Alan's secret - by himself. He still had a couple of weeks left in the second month past the equinox. He already owed the four years. What was one more day?

* * *

Kyprioth woke up to the sounds of crows cawing and cackling in his ears. He shooed them away and wiped the grogginess from his eyes. As he looked down from his celestial home to spy on his favorite mortal, he saw a scene unfolding that promised to be _wildly_ entertaining. There was George, standing naked, holding a knife to the throat of his young friend Alan. Apparently, the lad had sneaked into George's room at the crack of dawn, only to find out that the King of Thieves was a very light sleeper. After the initial shock of the situation was over, and George realized he was dealing with a friend and not a foe, he let the boy go and put down his knife.

"What's this?" wondered Kyprioth. "The laddylass is asking George for help at this hour?"

George was taken aback by Alan's request to see a healer woman, and asked for more details. There was no reason for his friend to need such secrecy, unless ... _unless_... All of the sudden, George didn't want Alan to say anything else. He _knew_ that his time was about to become forfeit if Alan revealed his secret to him now, and that time slowed to an impossible stillness in George's mind. He could almost see Kyprioth's laughing, smirking face as George was about to become his vassal for the next _six years_.

George braced himself against whatever he was about to hear, but he was clearly _not prepared_ to hear what he heard.

* * *

Kyprioth nearly fell off of his couch he was laughing so hard. The look on George's face was priceless. He would remember it for eternity. The red-haired, purple-eyed girl had just revealed her secret to George, and now the King of Thieves was fumbling around for his clothes.

"George has just now figured out that he hasn't had on any breeches the whole time she's been talking to him! That'll teach him to sleep in the nude!" laughed the Trickster as he lay there, gasping and trying to catch his breath. "That's the best trick I've seen in a long time! Thank you, cousins, for waking me up - I wouldn't want to have missed this moment for all the sparkly things in the world!"

* * *

George's mind was reeling. Once he introduced his friend to his mother and went to stable the horse, all he could think of was how badly he had lost his wager with Kyprioth. Even if he had been able to stop his friend from telling him the secret, George's own guess would have been, well, not quite right. Alan - no, this _Alanna_, as she had said her true name was - had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. I'm open to any ideas for further adventures. Thanks! **


	5. Divine Chat

**Tricks Aplenty**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in Tortall, Tamora Pierce does.**

**A/N: Thank you to Uncertain Destiny, who alerted me to a misquote in the first version of this chapter. I've corrected the mistake as of 2008-11-17.**

_

* * *

_

The Goddess held out her hand. "Wear my token and be brave. But remember - I did not jest when I said there are strange tales about this tree. Do not stray beyond your fire!" She smiled. "Fare well my daughter."

_Alanna kissed the immortal's hand, feeling weird energy jolt through her body. She stepped away, shaking her head to clear it. "Fare well my Mother."_

_-- Tamora Pierce, __In the Hand of the Goddess_

* * *

**Divine Chat**

Kyprioth scowled with irritation, departed from the enchanted tree, and stealthily followed the Great Goddess back to the Divine Realm.

"That was very nicely done, O Great Sister." Kyprioth drawled, clapping his hands in a mocking applause. "I especially liked that extra bit of protectionyou just gave the laddylass to keep any other mortals from guessing her true sex. Brava!"

"Kyprioth!" The Goddess exclaimed, with barely concealed disdain. "I see you're snooping around as usual. I knew you were somewhere near the grove. Why do you think I warned the girl to stay put? I didn't want her to wander around and _accidentally_ make your acquaintance. Can't you just leave well enough alone?"

"Dearest Sister, you _know_ I can't change my nature any more than you can change yours." He replied. "I simply _love_ sneakiness, and I _thrive_ on tricks of every sort. They make me as happy as all your noble quests and lofty schemes please you. Do not deny me my fun."

"Well, I _forbid_ you to meddle with my Chosen One down there. Alanna of Trebond has extremely important work to do, and she mustn't be bothered with your kind of interference."

"Wait just a moment!" protested Kyprioth, "You're sweet, innocent little vassal happens to be pulling off one of the greatest tricks I've ever seen - and _you're_ helping her maintain her disguise. So don't get all 'high and mighty' with me, sister dear. You are obviously just as capable as I am at navigating the 'Crooked Way.' And besides, _your_ Chosen One happens to be a close friend of _my_ favorite vassal. Their lives are already entwined. Even you know that. I _heard_ you mention the Rogue to her as a potential love interest. Don't deny it!"

"Be that as it may," the Goddess sniffed haughtily, "I have plans for the Trebond girl that can only be carried out through her bonds with the Conté heir. Their Gifts must stay joined in order to save this land. Look what they accomplished in the Black City!"

Kyprioth merely crossed his arms in front of his chest and lifted an eyebrow.

The Goddess then drew herself up to her full majestic incarnation and fixed Kyprioth with an icy stare as she said, "Your George Cooper _is_ important to my Alanna, but he cannot be allowed to take precedence in her heart for quite some time. _Do not_ press for an untimely advantage or you _will_ be sorry." And she vanished.

Kyprioth thought about their conversation for some time. He was irritated that the Goddess has sensed his presence in the grove near the enchanted tree - he had thought he was being fairly sneaky. He was even more irritated that his Divine Sister had "pulled rank" on him - he felt that his plans were just as important as her plans. And most irritating of all - as well as intriguing - was that the Great Goddess has just confirmed what Kyprioth already knew: someday, someway, his George and her Alanna were meant to be together.

**

* * *

**

A/N: This is a short filler chapter to set up some future situations. I hope to update again real soon. Thanks for the reviews - please keep sending them in!


	6. Tricky Kisses

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all, and I own nothing. Very sad for me.**

**Tricky Kisses**

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" inquired Kyprioth, practically hissing at George Cooper. "What if someone had seen you? Are you trying to make my job of protecting you harder than it has to be? I'll bet that's what you're doing!"

George just kept walking, whistling a peppy little tune. He enjoyed seeing Kyprioth shuffling beside him, disguised as an old beggar, wheezing and complaining and shaking his gnarled finger at him. George felt happier than he had in a long time. He had just taken a chance and kissed Alanna full on the lips. Her arms had been full of gifts for Prince Jonathan, and he knew he'd never have a better chance to test his theory that she would taste pretty good. And he was right. The knowledge that his action annoyed the Trickster made it even sweeter.

"No one knows that she's not a boy. People around here would dethrone you so fast if they thought you were ... well, you know. _If_ you survived, you'd have to move to Tyra."

"If I had to move to Tyra, would I still have to serve you for the next six years?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Not so fast, my boy. You owe me what you owe me - no matter what. I just want to know what's going on inside that muddled head of yours."

George turned the corner and froze. There was Marek, his second-in-command and some time rival. Right now, he was obviously a rival. George had already seen the drawn knife and knew that there was another one just waiting to be shaken down Marek's shirt sleeve. Without stopping to think, George flung two knives in quick succession at Marek, pinning the man's throwing arm to the wood fence behind him.

"Very good, Marek! Two seconds faster, and you would have had me," George joked. He knew that humor would defuse the tension of the situation, and he was right.

"Come on boss, I wouldn't be me if I didn't keep tryin'!" Marek caught the spirit of fun in George's voice and grinned ruefully.

"You're a good man, Marek, but I need you with your knives _by_ my side, not _in_ my side."

George then retrieved his knives and clapped the shorter man on his back. "Let's go find out what ol' Solom's servin' up for supper, eh?" He looked around, but Kyprioth had vanished. The two thieves sauntered back to the Dancing Dove - as friends once again.

* * *

Kyprioth knew he was in trouble. Thunder crashed all around him in his celestial home, and he covered his ears as his sister, the Great Goddess started yelling at him.

"I _warned_ you! I told you not to let your man interfere with my Chosen One! And what do I find? George Cooper was down there kissing my Alanna_ - in public!_ The Goddess paced back and forth angrily. "Your _idiot_ is going to get them both killed if anyone sees them. I can't believe you let that happen. Actually, I can. Well, I care about my mortal vassals, even if you don't care about yours. Such casual disregard for my plans will cost you dearly."

"My _Dearest_ Sister," soothed Kyprioth. "That kiss meant _nothing_ - it was more of a ... ah ... a curiosity than anything serious. _Surely_ you can overlook such a harmless peck like that."

"Curiosity has been known to kill a cat or two. Your man must _wait_. It is not his time. Do not let me catch him continuing in his _curious_ ways. I'll overlook it this time, but my patience has its limits." Then the Goddess thundered away from his abode.

"_My patience has its limits_." Kyprioth mimicked the Goddess silently. "_Puh-leeze! _My patience has its limits, too." Kyprioth thought. "Now I'll _have_ to deal with George - but on my own terms, _not_ on my sister's terms. Let's see if we can make this interesting."

* * *

"Kissed any laddyboys lately?" asked Kyprioth casually as he popped in to George's private room.

"Oh, leave it alone Kyprioth," replied George. "That's purely my own business."

"Actually, it's not. This is bigger than you know, and I need you to focus on your reign as King of the Thieves. I witnessed that Marek almost caught you off-guard this evening. You were too distracted by your little 'experiment.' You can't afford to be distracted. I won't always be available to protect you, you know. I _do_ have other loyal subjects who require my attention."

"Really?" drawled George. "Then why don't you go poke your nose into _their_ business for a while. I'll be just fine."

"Maybe I _will_ leave you to get deeper into your own messes." said Kyprioth. "But I must tell you something important. You know your little laddylass has the mark of the Goddess upon her. You might be overreaching yourself just a bit. I can't be held responsible for whatever trouble you get yourself into by pursuing the girl."

"What's that supposed t' mean?" asked George with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Just be careful, George. I can save you from many a mishap, but I can't save you from yourself." Kyprioth vanished.

George thought about Kyprioth's little speech, and decided that the god was just overreacting. It was just one kiss - not even a deeply romantic one at that. George started wondering what a true kiss with Alanna would be like. Then he quickly dismissed his thoughts. There was no point in getting involved with the little page. She desperately wanted to earn her shield, and there was no way he was going to distract her from her goal. In fact, he was honor-bound to help her in any way he possibly could. She trusted him. He would not betray that trust. Still, he smiled at the memory of the feel of Alanna's lips against his.

When George went to see Alanna before she headed off to war against the Tusaine army, he lost his resolve. He shared his longed-for deep kiss with her, and then another, before he left the library where they had met secretly. He had the feeling that he had crossed some invisible boundary, but he didn't regret what he had done, or what he had said. He was merely filled with the sensation that life had just changed - forever -for both of them, and he wasn't sure it was such a good thing.

* * *

Up in the Divine Realm there was a tremendous storm. The light from the sun was still very bright, but there was lightning and thunder and wind and rain as the Great Goddess chased Kyprioth all over the sky.

"You will pay, Kyprioth!" screamed the Goddess. "_You will pay_!!"

"Yes, dear sister, I know - but first you've got to catch me!"

The mortals below just shook their heads in wonder at the strange weather they were having.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not really thrilled with this chapter, but I'm trying to figure out how to move this story along. Please R&R. Thanks for your input!**


	7. Crime and Punishment

**Crime and Punishment**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: All of Tortall belongs to Tamora Pierce. I just play around in her world.**

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update this story. My other stories, "Redemption" and "I Won!" were tugging all my brain cells in their direction. I'm trying my best to juggle them all. AND I just got back from a trip to Alaska. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Ally-Marty**

* * *

_When George went to see Alanna before she headed off to war against the Tusaine army, he lost his resolve. He shared his longed-for deep kiss with her, and then another, before he left the library where they had met secretly. He had the feeling that he had crossed some invisible boundary, but he didn't regret what he had done, or what he had said. He was merely filled with the sensation that life had just changed - forever -for both of them, and he wasn't sure it was such a good thing._

* * *

George Cooper stretched and yawned as he pulled his boots off and got ready to go to bed. It had been a long couple of months since the war with Tusaine and two things had him very perplexed. First of all, he had not received any word of Alanna. There was nothing, not even a short note to let him know she was alright. He knew that he had unnerved her at their last meeting, when he declared his intentions toward her and kissed her deeply. George had hoped that she wouldn't hold that against him, but Alanna was so complex, he just didn't know what to expect when she returned. She had said they would still be able to be friends. Now, he wasn't so sure. Even George's own spies had not been able to get word back to him about Prince Jonathan's young squire.

The second thing that bothered George was that Kyprioth had _not_ been bothering him. The Trickster god had not even shown himself since Alanna went away to war. It made George wonder if the two events were connected in some way. It's not as though George really needed Kyprioth to help him keep his position as King of the Thieves, but he did wonder if this was one of those times that the god was off bothering some other "lucky" followers of his. With the war going on, there had been plenty of opportunities for the members of the Court of the Rogue to make extra money on the side, "acquiring and redistributing" all kinds of goods to the soldiers in the battlefield camps. It had even been a while since Marek had last attempted any kind of coup. Actually, life was pretty good. George was so tired that he stopped thinking about Alanna and Kyprioth, and all the rest, as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Alright, Sister _dear_," drawled Kyprioth, "Let's be reasonable about this. It was just a _little_ kissing, not some big romance or anything."

The Great Goddess looked down at her perfect fingernails and pretended to shine them just a bit. Then she yawned and got up from her couch. White doves flew up and around her in her beautifully decorated dwelling in the Divine Realm. She glared at her Trickster brother, who was sitting in his punishment chamber - a transparent, yet confining space that served as a sort of comfortable prison for the wayward god.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, since you seem too dimwitted to understand me," the Goddess said coolly, and then she took a deep breath. "_**I warned you!**_" she yelled with full force. Thunder boomed all around.

Kyprioth winced and said, "Yes, but ..."

"I'll have no 'buts' from you!" the Goddess interrupted. "Now take your punishment. I'm not letting you loose until _my_ plans are assured. I cannot trust you to control your servant, George Cooper, so he'll just have to muddle along without you until it's too late for him to interfere. It won't be too long now."

"Why? What's happening down there?" asked Kyprioth.

"Well, if you _must_ know ..." teased the Goddess.

"I must. I _must_!" Kyprioth played along.

The Goddess' eyes sparkled as she told her brother, "Prince Jonathan has just kissed Alanna! I didn't even have to prompt him. He truly has deep feelings for her already, even though she's still very much in disguise! And she is beginning to fall for him in return. The Cat has confirmed it. It's better than I could have hoped, especially after _your_ negligence."

"Well then, since everything is going your way ..." started Kyprioth.

"Ha!" interrupted the Goddess, "Don't even _think_ about it. You're staying put until I'm good and ready to let you out. And that still won't be for a while yet. I'll let you know when the time is right, so you just relax and enjoy my _special_ hospitality."

Kyprioth sighed and sat back down. Oh well, as far as prisons went, this was a pretty nice one. He might as well do as his divine sister suggested and relax. He didn't have to enjoy it, but then again he didn't have much of a choice. He only hoped that George would be okay until the Goddess released him.

* * *

When Alanna and the rest of the victorious Tortallan army returned to Corus, George could barely wait to see her. It seemed like forever, but it was only one week after they got back that Alanna and Gary came down to the Dancing Dove and told stories about everything that had happened by the Drell River. George kept a close watch over Alanna and noticed that she was still favoring her injured arm. When she and Gary got up to go back to the palace, George strongly encouraged 'Squire Alan' to let his mother take a look at the injury before too long. After she agreed to do that very soon, George let them go on their way. The next day, George paid a visit to his mother.

"Well, well, George," said Eleni Cooper, looking into her sons hazel eyes, "What's on your mind, now? I can see there's _something_ bothering you."

George fidgeted in his chair as he reached for one of the freshly baked cakes that Eleni had placed on the plate in front of him. He knew better than to try to keep any secrets from his mother. She knew him better than anyone else did; sometimes even better than he knew himself. George took a deep breath and told Eleni everything - how he had started to have feelings toward Alanna from the time she had revealed her true self to them, how he had stolen a kiss from Alanna on the prince's birthday, and finally how he had declared his love for Alanna before she went away to the war.

"But now, Ma, I think I may have made a mistake in doin' that. I mean, she's back an' all, but she's different. She's more unreadable than ever. I don't know what to do next. Ma, I know you 'saw' somethin' that night when you touched Alanna hand. Could you ...?"

"George, dear," began Eleni, "You _know_ I cannot tell you what I 'see' when someone's future is revealed to me. I'll tell you as I told her, the Goddess has her hand upon our little friend, and she has a tough path ahead of her, no matter what choices she makes. I _will_ tell you to be patient with Alanna, very patient. Do not push her to choose you, but do not give up hope, either. Things are not always what they seem - you know that already. Now, that's all I'll ever say about this, George - nothing more - ever. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma," replied George as he got up and hugged his mother, "Thank you. I'll not ask of it again, either."

George followed his mother's advice and just enjoyed his times with his palace friends. He didn't try to get Alanna alone or talk to her about anything even close to love or romance. He was happy to know that she had gone to his mother for additional healing on her injuries - he knew that there were some things best handled by a female healer anyway. He knew that it was good for Alanna to have one female she could trust with her secret.

As fall turned to winter, George decided to introduce Prince Jonathan to his mother. It was a cold afternoon when he and Jonathan rode into Eleni's courtyard, and he just knew there would be fresh muffins or cakes or some other sweets to go with their hot tea. George told Jonathan to let the stable man tend to their horses and opened the kitchen door. He was surprised to see that his mother had company so late in the day. Then he was just ... _surprised_.

There in his mother's kitchen stood the prettiest young woman George had ever seen. Her upswept red hair showed off her lovely white neck, and her bodice showed off ... It only took him two seconds to realize that she was Alanna. _His_ _Alanna_! Mithros, she was ... she was ...well, a _real_ girl. He looked her over inch by inch until she chided him for staring at her. Her purple eyes flashed angrily, and George instantly knew that he did _not_ want Jonathan to see Alanna like this. But it was too late.

Prince Jonathan edged his way past George into the kitchen and introduced himself to Mistress Cooper and her guest. It only took a moment, as well a sharp comment from Alanna, for Jonathan to realize that the younger lady was in fact his own squire, all dressed up - literally. George watched helplessly as his friend's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Suddenly, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about where this all was headed. He made eye contact with his mother, who shook her head just a tiny bit, and then he _knew_. Jonathan would claim Alanna first, this he was sure of, but his mother had said to never give up hope, no matter how things looked. Still, it shocked George to realize the truth as they all stood there in the kitchen.

Eleni recovered first, telling the men to close the door and admonishing them to behave themselves in the presence of a lady. George was lost in his own thoughts while Jonathan questioned Alanna about the strange necklace she wore. Obviously, the ember-stone on the chain was not something that was normally visible when Alanna wore her squire uniform, so it _was_ interesting to learn of it. George was almost amused as his mother had Alanna pour the tea, just as any other refined lady would do. It was clear to him that his mother had been keeping many more secrets about Alanna from him, but he _had_ promised not to ask.

As winter turned to spring, George tortured himself by spying on his mother and Alanna whenever Alanna came into town for what George called her "lady lessons." He had to laugh as Alanna tried her best to walk properly, but he could always tell it was her, even though she wore a black wig to disguise her flaming red hair. He had to give his mother credit, though, because she really was helping Alanna to be ready for the world, once she earned her shield and revealed herself to everyone. Whenever 'Squire Alan' and his friends came down to the Dancing Dove, George acted as if he had never seen the real Alanna, thus keeping her secret quite safe. For Alanna's seventeenth birthday, George sent a small, but masculine amethyst ring to her. He wrote her a note and included the bill of sale, so that she would know that he hadn't stolen it. He was more committed than ever to helping her earn her shield.

* * *

All along, while the Great Goddess had kept Kyprioth locked in his "cell," she let him be somewhat entertained by showing him what was going on with his young vassal. She knew that her brother despised boredom, and she hoped that by being forced to watch her plans unfold, he would understand that she was _not_ to be messed with ever again. Kyprioth tried to put up a good front, but the Goddess knew that he relished seeing Alanna learn how to be a real lady, right under the noses of all her high and mighty friends. Both the Goddess and her brother laughed their behinds off as they watched George and Jonathan enter Eleni Cooper's kitchen, and discovered for themselves just how much of a lady Alanna was becoming. Both of them held their breath on Alanna's seventeenth birthday as Jonathan approached the disguised girl in the rose garden. The Goddess released her breath as Jonathan kissed Alanna. Voyeurs that they were, neither of them turned away as that night unfolded. They watched as the new lovers sealed their relationship. The Goddess smiled. Now Kyprioth fully understood.

The next day, the Goddess released her brother from his imprisonment, with more warnings and threats not to let George interfere again. Kyprioth returned to his beloved crows and shed a rare tear for his friend. All in all, he supposed both of their punishments had fit their crimes.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. I sort of refer to my poem, "What Eleni Saw" when I wrote of George's questioning his mother about Alanna's future. Check it out. I know, I know - I'm shameless. Please don't flame me! Please **_**do**_** Read & Review. Thanks!**


	8. Road Trip

**Tricks Aplenty**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all of SotL and everything in Tortall. I just like to play around in her world.**

**A/N: Many, many, many apologies for not updating in such a long time. I have discovered that I am not yet skilled at writing multiple stories simultaneously. I just completed a very long story which consumed **_**all**_** of my brain cells while I was working on it. I'm open to any ideas you might have and I'm going to try working on a few new stories, but I want to continue this story now, too. Let me know what you think. Enjoy! :D**

**Road Trip**

_

* * *

_

George forced her to look at him. "You're in love with Jon, aren't you?" he asked softly. "And me a blind fool not to have seen it before."

_Alanna shook him off. "I don't know what love is," she said uncomfortably. "At least, not the kind _you're _talking about - the forever kind."_

_George laughed and shook his head. "Lass, when will you learn to see what's before your own nose?"_

_Alanna reached up and tweaked George's own nose. "When I have something to see," she teased. "So stop trying to make me see something that isn't there."_

_-- Tamora Pierce, __In the Hand of the Goddess_

* * *

Lord Thom of Trebond sat at his desk and pulled out the flat oval of mirrored glass that he used when he was scrying. He studied his reflection as he looked into the smooth surface. His copper-colored hair was cropped fairly short above his ears and his startling purple eyes looked out from under thick red brows. A splash of boyish freckles made him look younger than his years, which is why he now sported a neatly trimmed, full beard and mustache. Today was his seventeenth birthday - a birthday he shared with his twin sister Alanna, who was currently masquerading as a male at the palace in Corus, so she could become a knight. Occasionally, Thom would scry in his mirror to see his sister. Both of them had changed so much, but he always could catch up on what she was doing and what she looked liked, especially on their birthday.

Over the years since she had been at the palace and he had been in the Mithran Cloisters, Thom watched - with some envy - the fun and friends that Alanna enjoyed. One year, he watched Alanna offer a toast to her twin on their birthday at a tavern in town and saw the way a certain commoner watched her every move. It did not surprise him to find out later that this fellow was George Cooper, the King of the Rogue. Alanna trusted George with her life - and, by extension, his life - as well as their secrets. Thom liked George better than all of Alanna's friends, and although he had not made friends among his fellow sorcerers, Thom was sure that he and George would get along just fine. He truly hoped to meet the thief someday.

Thom had seen Alanna recently when they both attended the funeral of their father, Lord Alan. Thom knew that of the two of them, he was becoming more and more like their father, but he didn't care. He had his Gift and he had his books and scrolls and scraps of papers with ancient spells scrawled onto them and the whole academic world of sorcery was his to explore. Once again, Thom thanked the gods for his sister's cleverness because it had been her idea that they switch places for their training. He never regretted their decision and he was sure that she didn't either.

It was so late by the time Thom remembered that it was their birthday; he had expected to see Alanna asleep in bed. When the glass finally cleared and Thom could see his sister, he received quite a shock. Alanna was in bed all right, but she most definitely was not asleep. At first he wanted to smash the glass, but then he couldn't take his eyes off of the vision of Prince Jonathan together with his twin. Thom felt like a 'peeping Tom' as he watched - not his sister, no not her - but the _prince_. Thom could see why his twin would fall for her raven-haired, sapphire-eyed knight master ... because ... he would have ... too. Now he was doubly glad that he hadn't gone to the palace to train - and he resolved to check on his sister a bit more often. Thom closed down the image in the glass and sighed. Actually, he was glad that _one_ of them was having a happy birthday.

* * *

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Kyprioth exclaimed. "Leave her alone - she's made her choice and it wasn't you! When will you learn to see what's before _your_ own nose? "

"I see it," admitted George in a quiet tone. Kyprioth had chosen not to take on a mortal disguise and was speaking directly inside of his mind. The effect was a bit disorienting and George didn't want anyone to think he was daft for talking to himself.

"Then tell me, _what_ do you think you're doing?!" exclaimed Kyprioth. "My sister just released me from her cruel and unjust imprisonment! Are you _trying_ to get me in trouble ... _again_?"

George ignored Kyprioth's hysterics and calmed his sturdy bay mount as he waited patiently for Alanna to try to sneak past him. She was on her way to see her brother, Thom, in the City of the Gods and she thought she could just travel by herself. George had informed Alanna of the murder of his latest messenger to Thom, but she seemed to think she should ride off on her little adventure all by herself. She didn't know that George had all sorts of informants within the palace, including Stefan Groomsman, who sent him reports - via messenger birds - about Alanna's comings and goings all the time.

"This is not about _you_, Kyprioth," George stated. "The lass needs protection and I'm gonna to provide it - whether she wants me to or not - _and_ whether you like it or not. Mithros! Alanna broke through salted ice this winter and almost drowned. We tried to get a message to her brother up in the City of the Gods, but it never made it there. One of _my_ couriers is dead from tryin' to get that message to Alanna's brother. Somethin's not right with that Duke Roger and she'll be needin' her brother's help. It's too dangerous for her to go alone."

"Well, I can't go that far inland - I'm supposed to stay nearer to the sea," Kyprioth's voice sounded whiny. "My esteemed sister would banish me to the far end of the Divine Realms if she caught me lurking about in the City of the Gods. Ha! It's the city of only _some_ of the gods, and I'm not welcome there."

George made a rude noise and said, "I can take care of myself - and Alanna."

"So you say," Kyprioth's voice turned sarcastic and he continued, "Nevertheless, I can and _will_ ask some of my crow cousins to keep an eye on you and the laddylass for me. All kinds of things can happen on a road trip and I'd like to keep my freedom."

"Stop calling her that! Her name is Alanna, or Squire Alan, if you like. Don't call her ... 'laddylass' - that's just ... wrong." George thought about his own not-quite-right guess about Squire Alan's secret and shook his head. He was becoming more and more irritated with his 'patron' god. "Now, go away - here she comes."

* * *

Alanna laughed when she saw that she had not outsmarted George after all and the two riders headed north. George kept her laughing all the way to Trebond. He was determined to make Alanna feel comfortable around him. George wanted her to know that he would always be there for her, no matter what. He knew she was sleeping with Jon, but he also knew that she did not consider herself to be 'in love' with the handsome prince. Someday, someway, George felt that Alanna's heart would belong to him alone. For now, he was willing to take their easy friendship and build upon it little by little.

George entertained Alanna with his stories about the jewel heists and the dissolving pouches. She worried when he told her about Marek's continued attempts to outwit him, but then relaxed when she saw the smile on his face as he spoke of his treacherous second-in-command. She supposed that must be the way things were with rogues and thieves. Alanna thought she'd never stop laughing when George told her stories about a traveling group of inept Players that had come through town and how they all lost their shirts - literally and figuratively - gambling with his people at the inn. The troupe had to give Solom's customers a free performance before Rispah would return the clothes to the half-naked performers.

The trip to Trebond normally took four days, but George and Alanna were traveling light and fast so they arrived in only three days. Coram was not impressed with Alanna's traveling companion and told her so.

"Alanna, I know you think you're mostly grown and all," Coram huffed, "But really, do you think it's wise to be travelin' alone with the likes of _him_ as you go gallivantin' about the countryside?"

Alanna laughed. "Coram! You _know_ George is trustworthy. He's never betrayed me or my secret and he's known my true identity longer than anyone but _you_."

"That may be so," Coram admitted, "But I'd still like to see you associatin' with a better class of people than common thieves - even if _that_ one is the so-called King of the Thieves. It's ... it's not proper!"

"I'm not _proper_, either!" protested Alanna. "If I had ever been proper, Thom would be the one suffering his way toward the Ordeal, and I'd have been married off by now to some old coot - both of us bringing shame upon you and this House. Don't blather on about what's proper, Coram!"

"Aye, you're right," sighed the older man, "It's just that I worry about your reputation, lass."

George was stabling the horses, but he had overheard the entire conversation. Now he heard Alanna laughing almost hysterically after Coram's statement and he could picture the man's puzzled expression. The King of the Thieves could barely suppress his own laughter at the thought of how appalled Coram would be if he knew exactly what Alanna was doing most evenings with her knight master. Then he sobered up quickly because he wished with all his heart that _he_ was the one Coram had to worry about with regard to Alanna's supposed 'virtue' and good reputation.

* * *

George observed the interactions between Alanna and her twin brother with guarded fascination. Obviously, there were many similarities - the fair skin, the purple eyes and the copper hair. But there were many more differences. Whereas Alanna was small, even for a woman, Thom was tall. Certainly, Alanna had no facial hair, but Thom sported a full, red beard. Most interesting was that Alanna, for all her talk of refusing to love anyone, had a warmth and compassion that was utterly missing from her brother's soul. The young man was arrogant, cold and distant - even his joking had a bitter edge to it. George knew that Thom liked him, but he was not sure that he would like Thom, if he wasn't Alanna's twin.

"There he goes," Alanna sighed when Thom was looking at her ember stone and trying to figure it out. "Once he starts studying something, he becomes just like our father. He won't stop until he learns its secrets. But I can't ..." Her voice broke just a little.

George's heart went out to Alanna as she watched her brother looking at the stone from every angle. She looked so tired and sad - like she was carrying the weight of the world upon her shoulders. George quietly walked around behind Alanna and started to massage those stiff, overburdened shoulders. He just wanted to help her get rid of some of the tension. Alanna sighed as George's fingers worked their 'magic' and he knew he'd have to stop very soon. Suddenly, he heard a crow cawing from outside the dark window. Kyprioth was true to his word and had sent his 'cousins' out to spy for him. This made George laugh and he stopped rubbing Alanna's shoulders to go over to the window, but the bird had already flown away.

Both Alanna and George were impressed with Thom's mastery of sorcery; however, after the silent explosion when Thom tried to force Alanna's ember stone to give up its magical secrets, George was glad to get Alanna away from her twin. George was as relieved as Alanna was when Thom agreed to come to the palace to protect Jonathan, but there was a vague sense of foreboding that George decided not to mention to his purple-eyed squire friend. George especially thought - not for the first time - that Kyprioth should have chosen the Trebond twins as his vassals because they both were so good at hiding from the world and from themselves. He was amazed at what these two red-headed human tricksters had accomplished so far. And he was glad to be going back to Corus.

* * *

Alanna's silence about their trip began to bother George as they rode away from the Cloisters. When they stopped to eat, he finally asked her about her brother and Alanna voiced her fears about Thom's loneliness. George feigned shock over her speaking of love and friendship in a positive way, but he was pleased that Alanna was thinking about the benefits of friendships - and perhaps even love - as she talked about her brother's lack of such things. George felt hope well up in his heart as he hugged the squire around her shoulders, but then he saw the crows again. Kyprioth had said they would be watching for any 'untimely' moves George might make and now the feathered 'chaperones' had reappeared.

When the hired thugs attacked George and Alanna, George cursed at himself for not paying close enough attention and then at Alanna for not riding away to safety. She was so stubborn! Thankfully, she also was an amazing fighter and gifted healer, and saved them both. The arrow through his back and collarbone caused a lot of blood loss and George fainted from the pain when Alanna pulled it out. He knew no more until he heard her pleading with him to be alright and for him not to die. George sensed the love in her voice - even if she never would admit it - and it gave him more hope. Only the crows on the window sill kept him from pressing Alanna for a get-well kiss.

* * *

"You could have been killed!" Kyprioth ranted at George after he was back in Corus. "And you said you could take care of yourself. Bah! See what happens when you leave my protective area?"

"Twas not so bad," George said in a calm voice. "Besides, I had the best care ever - well, other than my own ma, o' course." And he smiled widely at the memory of Alanna's healing touches.

"You ... you ... almost crossed the line again!" Kyprioth continued. "If my cousins hadn't been there to remind you, I'm sure I'd running from my sister by now. You have to be more careful!"

George waved away the Trickster with his hand. He was in too good a mood to be bothered with Kyprioth's negativity. Now that he knew how much she truly cared for him, George was ready, willing and able to wait for Alanna for as long as it would take until she realized it herself.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, I'm not sure I like this chapter, but I _**had **_**to do something to move this story along. Plus, I needed to work Thom into a particular place in the story. Please don't flame me for being away so long. As I said, I'm open to suggestions. I look forward to your reviews. Thanks! Ally-Marty :D **


	9. Disclosure

**Tricks Aplenty**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all of SotL and everything in Tortall. I just like to play around in her world.**

**A/N: Thank you Bevin Brighteyes and maggierg09 for the nice reviews. I hope other folks will return to this story, too. Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

Disclosure

_

* * *

_

Jonathan and Myles were clearly astonished by the tall Rogue's presence. "Stefan has messenger-birds," Alanna told them. She gave the thief a tiny smile before beginning to stretch again. "I'm glad you came."

_George reached down to ruffle her hair with a gentle hand. "Do nothing foolish," he warned her._

_"I think Alan's used up his foolishness for the day," Thom said acidly._

_Alanna looked up, impatient. "The masquerade is over. Myles, all these men know, you should, too. I'm a girl."_

_"But I _do _know," Myles said quietly. "Thank you for telling me at last, but I have known for years."_

_-- Tamora Pierce, __In the Hand of the Goddess_

* * *

The Great Goddess scowled at her Trickster brother as he paced back and forth in her Divine Realms dwelling. He had just returned from a visit to Duke Roger of Conté and was not in a good mood. He wanted to crush Duke Roger for his insolence - the man actually thought of himself as almost equal to or better than the gods. Roger had attained an enormous amount of magical power in his lifetime so far and he recently had assisted Carthaki mages in researching ways to free the immortals from their imprisonment in the Divine Realms. The handsome mortal was not interested in paying homage to _any_ of the gods and for that, he would pay - but mortals had to defeat him. Certain gods, such as Uusoae, could not be allowed anywhere near a mortal such as Duke Roger. Neither Mithros nor the Great Goddess was pleased by the situation and many of the gods saw Roger's scheming as dangerous to the mortal realm. The Goddess was in no mood to placate Kyprioth, but she understood his frustration.

"I _told_ you, brother, the Graveyard Hag already tried several of her tricks when that mortal was studying in Carthak," the Goddess explained. "He is the most arrogant - and powerful - human any of us have encountered in several centuries."

"He ... he ... he had the _audacity_ to dismiss ... _me_ ... from his presence!" Kyprioth fumed and sputtered. "All I did was to compliment him on his mastery of trickery - and offer him my sponsorship, of course - and he ... he ... _dismissed_ ... me!"

"Now you see why it is so important for my Chosen One to defeat him," soothed the Goddess. "And she won't be done with her task the first time. There are ... several ... _possible_ ... futures associated with Alanna and the Conté prince. She has to learn to accept her powers fully and she will need to travel far to retrieve the Dominion Jewel for her future king. There is still a great need for their Gifts to be combined in order to defeat the arrogant Conté sorcerer. It will be a long time before your vassal may claim the girl's heart and mind."

* * *

No, Kyprioth was not happy at all when he returned to his own dwelling to sulk. Suddenly, his crow cousins started laughing. Always curious, Kyprioth demanded to be let in on the joke. A crow with a white streak across its feathers informed the god that his favorite shiny purple-eyed, red-feathered mortal was telling her secret to another mortal. Kyprioth looked down just in time to see the realization dawning on Sir Gary of Naxen's face. This brightened the Trickster's mood considerably. It was delightful to hear Alanna's friend guffawing after hearing the news. His peals of laughter echoed through the woods and the god enjoyed seeing the look of pure amazement on the laddylass' face. Kyprioth knew, as did George, that Alanna always feared that her friends would be very angry - or at least disgusted - with her for lying to them about her identity for all these years.

The Trickster admitted to himself that he actually was proud of Alanna for being able to pull off such a grand trick right under the king's nose. If the laddylass 'trickster' didn't already belong to his sister, the Great Goddess, Kyprioth would have scooped up the girl and her twin brother as his vassals long ago. As it was, he had learned the hard way to keep his distance. The god knew he had to visit his other favorite mortal, George to see how this disclosure would affect the thief.

"So, she's finally comin' out of her shell," remarked George thoughtfully. "This'll be good. It's high time she trusted Gary - he's a good soul. I'm glad he laughed. Alanna thinks everyone'll want her t' go far away after she tells 'em the truth, even though I've told her over an' over again that her true friends'll want her 'round no matter what."

"Yes, yes, that's all well and good, but what will _you_ do when the laddy- ... er, the girl goes away?" Kyprioth asked. "I assume you'll want to keep an eye on her, but you know you can't follow her around."

"That depends on where she decides t' go," George replied. "She an' Coram have been pourin' over maps and such for some time. If she goes t' any place where I already have spies, it'll be easy t' keep track of her."

"And if she goes to some far-flung place?" Kyprioth inquired slyly, knowing that was exactly what she would be doing. "What will you do then?"

"Well, I was thinkin' about your 'cousins' and all," George had a twinkle in his eye as he spoke to the god. "Perhaps they would ..."

"Aha!" exclaimed Kyprioth. "I knew it! I _knew_ you would see the benefits of such lively company and I know the crows will enjoy watching over our little purple-eyed friend."

"Good! They can start soon, after Alanna's Ordeal." George agreed. "Jon and Gary'll be here any minute to bring Alanna by for a good luck drink. I've got somethin' special made up by my ma t' help her get some rest. She'll be mad later, but it's for her own good. Jon likes the plan, and now that Gary knows the truth, I'm sure he'll go along with it, too."

"See? You're _all_ so tricky," Kyprioth, the ultimate Player, feigned a tear in his eye and swiped at it. "It just makes me so proud."

* * *

Stefan's messenger birds arrived after Kyprioth's crows had informed George of Alanna's upcoming duel with Duke Roger. George was already getting into his disguise so he could enter the palace without drawing the attention of the Lord Provost's men. Kyprioth gave George some warnings of his own, but George just rolled his eyes at Kyprioth's advice to be careful and not to declare his love for Alanna or do anything emotionally rash.

"I'm not some besotted pup of a man, Kyprioth!" protested the thief. "I know what I'm doin' and I'm not about t' make a fool of myself when Jon is sure t' be there. I know where Alanna's heart lies an' I know she's got t' go adventurin' before she figures it out for herself. Jon's been with her th' whole time. I just want t' be there for her now."

Kyprioth sighed and waved his hand in a gesture of dismissal. "Go ahead, then. It's your heartbreak. It seems you enjoy the misery of it all. Just ... don't get _me_ into any more trouble."

George made a face at the god from underneath his dark hood. "I know what I'm doin'! Just ... warn me ... if you see anythin' ... you know ... strange."

"This whole affair is strange!" exclaimed the Trickster. "But that's what makes it so much fun."

* * *

When Duke Roger sliced through Alanna's shirt and corset and publicly revealed her true nature, Kyprioth wished he could have a painting of the facial expressions of every person who witnessed the incident. He laughed so hard he thought he would split his sides open. He did feel sorry for the new lady knight having to endure such an embarrassing exposure, but he also knew that no one would be able to dispute what they saw with their own eyes. King Roald's shock and Duke Roger's rage were the 'icing on the cake' in Kyprioth's opinion. When Prince Jonathan and the others who knew of Alanna's ruse confessed their knowledge, the Trickster once again wished all of them were his vassals.

After Alanna killed the Duke, Kyprioth noticed the strong magic surrounding the sorcerer's 'corpse' and then he understood what his sister meant by this being the 'first time' the lady knight would defeat the powerful mage. The Trickster knew resurrection spells when he saw them and he knew that the Dark God would be furious. No wonder Mithros and the others wanted the mortals to contend with this evil spawn. It was a shame that the Duke had never trained for knighthood, because the Chamber would have dealt with him then. Now they all would have to wait to see how well the purple-eyed knight and her blue-eyed prince would bind their powers together to defeat this wicked not-quite-dead man.

Kyprioth knew his George had an important role of his own to play, but he wasn't sure how long he could keep his vassal 'waiting in the wings' for the love of his life. Perhaps it was time for a little diversion. The Trickster smiled to himself as he went off to talk to his cousins - in particular, one of his _female_ cousins.

* * *

**A/N: I look forward to your reviews! Thanks!! :D**


	10. Kirah

**Tricks Aplenty**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all of SotL and everything in Tortall. I just like to play around in her world. Anything or anyone you don't recognize is something or someone I added to the story.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who sent me the great reviews. They keep me going and going - this is a _huge_ chapter, but I just couldn't split it. I finished rereading the whole SotL quartet so I hope to stay closer to 'canon' but I'll still add bits and pieces to my versions of the story. Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

_"Remember the thieves' sign I taught you," George warned. "And if trouble threatens, use it!"_

_Alanna hugged him, blinking back stinging tears. "I'm going to miss you, old friend," she whispered._

_George's eyes were overbright as he smiled at her. "So much more reason for you to return to me, after you've thought through all that needs thinkin'. Go with my love, Alanna." _

_-- Tamora Pierce, __In the Hand of the Goddess_

**

* * *

**

Kirah

George Cooper, King of the Thieves, stabled his horse and plodded into the back room of the Inn of the Dancing Dove. He was in no mood for entertaining company or for handling the business of his Rogue's Court. Earlier that day, the realm's only lady knight, Alanna of Trebond, and her man-at-arms, Coram Smythesson, began their long journey to find the adventures she had craved since she arrived in Corus almost seven years earlier. George understood that he would not see his purple-eyed friend - the woman who long ago had captured his heart - for quite some time.

Unfortunately, the vision of Prince Jonathan passionately hugging and kissing Alanna before she left on her grand trip to the south kept repeating in the Rogue's mind. Goddess! George knew he should be used to it by now, but that didn't stop him from wishing she loved _him_ that way. He also knew that the noble lass' affections belonged to his royal friend right now. The pain in George's heart was almost unbearable and he wanted nothing more than to wallow in self-pity for the rest of the day.

Rispah, George's cousin and the queen of the Ladies of the Rogue, silently brought him a tray of food. She had been just as shocked as everyone else to discover that their little copper-haired friend, Alan, really was a disguised woman named Alanna. There was quite a bit of chatter amongst her ladies that they always knew something was 'off' about the 'lad' but they figured he just didn't like women. Of course, 'Alan' never showed any interest in men, either, but no one would have made a fuss about it if he had. Rispah still had a thousand questions in her head about this 'Sir Alanna', but she started slowly because she could see that her cousin was not in the mood to talk.

"Here you go, George," Rispah placed the hearty meat stew and coarse bread in front of her weary-looking relative. "Ol' Solom said you've had two bottles of wine already and that you oughta put somethin' solid in your belly. I'd be glad t' send Shelly in to see t' yer needs ... if you want."

"Thanks, Rispah," George muttered, his voice slightly slurred. "But I don't need - or want - a bunch o' motherin' hens squawkin' about me. I'll be fine."

"So ... our little 'Alan' really was ... a _girl_ all along?" Rispah asked hesitantly. "And you kept her secret all these years?"

George glared up at his buxom cousin as he refilled his wine goblet and downed the contents in three gulps. "Yeah, it's been ... an interestin' time. Now it's done and she's on her way. I _don't_ want t' talk about it."

"Alright, cousin," Rispah sighed and patted him on his shoulder. "When you're ready t' stop drinkin' and start talkin', I'll be here for you. I always am." And she quietly closed the door behind her.

Rispah saw that Marek was standing in the dark hallway between the back room and the kitchen. Rispah made eye contact with him and shook her head. Marek knew that now was not the time to give his 'king' the bad news which had just come from Port Cayne. Everyone knew that George cared for his little noble friend, but now that they knew Alanna's true sex, they wondered just how friendly the Rogue had been with the purple-eyed lass. No one was fool enough to ask questions about the whole affair, but Marek decided that now was a good time to remain the Rogue's _second_-in-command.

Kyprioth wisely chose to keep his distance, also. There was nothing he could say to his vassal that would help - they both knew that Alanna eventually would return to George, but the god also knew that that joyous day would be much farther into the future than George hoped. Kyprioth knew that his presence would only irritate poor George and he was feeling perversely kind at the moment. Instead, the Trickster dispatched two of his feathered cousins to follow the traveling lady knight and then he had lengthy conversations with others of his cousins. No one - except Kyprioth - took notice of the quiet departure of yet another crow as it flew down toward the Lower City of Corus.

* * *

George woke up feeling as though his head had been slammed into the inn's back wall a few too many times. He was paying the full price for his foolish decision to get mind - and heart - numbingly drunk the previous night. From the position of the sunbeams streaming through his shutters, George could tell that he had slept well into the afternoon. He did not remember coming back to his private rooms, nor did he recall how he got undressed and into his bed, but he was very grateful that someone - probably Rispah - had seen to his safety. He knew he still was not fit company for anyone, but the Rogue also knew he couldn't afford to be incapacitated for any more time than he already had taken.

Rolling over and pulling his covers onto his bare shoulders, George noticed a small black crow sitting on the inside ledge of one of his windows. The crow cocked its head to the side and looked directly into the thief's bleary hazel eyes. Its deep amber-colored stare was slightly unnerving and George actually jumped when the bird cawed at him.

"Go 'way, birdie," George grumbled bitterly. "T'ain't nothin' t' see here. No need for chaperonin' me anymore. You oughta be flyin' south if you want t' see ... somethin' worth seein'."

"Caw! Caw! Caw!" the crow sounded like it was chastising George, who was in no mood for a scolding - especially not from any 'cousins' of the Trickster god. The thief whipped out one of his small daggers and flung it at the bird. He missed and his target merely flew up to the rafters of the room and cawed at him some more. George glared up at the noisy pest and then looked at the place where his dagger was stuck through a black feather and into the wood of one of the shutters. He sighed and threw back his covers to get up and retrieve the blade, but then the strangest thing happened. The crow swooped down, pulled the blade free with its beak and took off through the open space in the shutters. All that was left behind was a shiny black feather.

George groaned as he splashed water on his face and put on fresh clothes. He knew his head would be pounding fiercely until he could make some of the special tea his mother, a healer woman, had given to him for occasions such as this. At first he wanted to stomp down the back stairway to announce that he was still in a bad mood, but he changed his mind and he quietly descended the stairs in his normal way. That was how he overheard Rispah and Marek's hushed conversation.

"I think I'd best wake him soon," Marek's voice was a hoarse whisper. "Two more reports from Port Cayne came in this mornin' and I shouldn't keep 'em from his majesty any longer."

"I know, I know," Rispah's husky whisper had a hint of worry in it. "It's just that ... well ... you know he drank all of _five_ bottles o' wine last night. I dare say he'll be fit only for arguin' and complainin' tonight. I think we should let 'im sleep a bit longer."

"I dunno," Marek gulped audibly, "When 'Fingers an' me was puttin' him to bed this mornin' he kept mutterin' _her _name over an' over."

Rispah swore softly and whispered, "I'll go up, then." When she turned the corner to head up the stairs, she bit her own fist to keep from screaming as she came face to face with the scowling George. She backed away from him and grabbed Marek's sleeve so the man couldn't slip away. The thief's eyes widened when he saw the dark look on his boss' face.

"Ya heard us, didn't ya?" Marek closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well, at least you're awake."

Marek waited for a tirade that never came. When he opened his eyes, George was leaning against the back wall with a resigned expression on his face. The King of the Thieves pointed in the direction of the back room. Marek and Rispah obeyed his silent commands to sit and waited to hear what George would say. They were surprised and tried not to show it, but George had known how his two closest 'advisors' would react before he began to speak.

"First, I want to thank you for takin' care of me last night - or this mornin' or whenever it was," George started slowly, wincing as the pounding in his head grew more intense. "I can't promise you that I won't behave badly in th' future, but I'll try t' keep my binges short." He smiled ruefully at them, and they cautiously returned his smile. "I want you two to know what I can tell you about our little friend, Alanna. She and her twin brother, Lord Thom, switched places when it was time for their trainin' because _she_ wanted t' be a knight and _he_ wanted t' be a sorceror. You've seen what a good fighter she is and, well, her brother has just become the youngest Master Sorceror ever. They're quite a pair. Anyway, Alanna told me and my mother th' truth a long time ago and we agreed t' keep her secrets until she earned her shield."

Marek interrupted him, "But George, Alan - er, Alanna - came 'round here all th' time. 'Twas him ... uh ... her ... who brought th' prince and all those other noble friends o' yours down here. How did you pull it off right under our noses?"

"As you know, the lass is a clever one and she has a powerful instinct for survival - just like we do. Over time, I taught her street-fightin' and all manner of useful skills she'd never learn at the palace." George sighed, ran his hands through his hair. "I think everyone just saw what they wanted t' see and Alanna was able t' hide in plain sight."

"What's she gonna do now?" Rispah asked. "She can't just roam around forever ... can she?"

George sighed. "Alanna's a practical lass. She knows our rogue ways and she'll be able t' stay safe wherever she goes. My mother taught Alanna how t' be a lady - though I doubt she'll use those skills much in her travels. I hope someday she'll return t' us, but until then, I'll not speak of this again. And hear me now; I'm _not_ t' be bothered by any other ladies. My mind is set. Do you both understand?"

Rispah nodded and patted George on his hand. Then she excused herself to get him something to eat - along with his special tea. Marek also nodded, but stayed put because he knew he had to break all the bad news to his boss sooner rather than later. Brokenhearted or not, George needed to know about the troubling reports from Port Cayne and other places. There were also several new thieves and rogues about town and Marek wanted to give his boss his impression of their abilities and their impact on their court. Just as in any kingdom, the work was never done.

* * *

Mithros came to the Great Goddess and asked her how her various plans were going. He knew that the mortal realms faced grave dangers in the near future and he was preparing warriors for their upcoming battles. The god was quite pleased with the skills and dedication of the most recent groups of knights to come out of the Chamber of the Ordeal. His sister's Chosen One and her royal partner were progressing nicely.

"Is the Guardian of the Jewel in place?" asked the Great Goddess. "It has been a long time since we needed him."

"Yes, he's ready," replied Mithros. "And Yama says that her vassal also is in place. When your Chosen One travels east, she will run into him there."

The Goddess nodded. "Good, good. Everything is coming together nicely. The Cat tells me that Alanna of Trebond has become one with the desert peoples and that the Conté heir will join her there soon enough. He will become their new Voice of the Tribes."

"Excellent! That will be a great help," Mithros approved. "If he can maintain unity within his borders, the new king will have many victories."

"I only wish it was not going to happen so quickly," said the Goddess. "I see many hardships in the days to come."

"What about our meddlesome brother and his pesky vassal?" Mithros asked. "They have interfered too often. Do we need to restrain them?"

"No, Kyprioth is up to something, but it has nothing to do with our plans." The Goddess sighed. "His mortal is suitably distracted for the time being. I hope the thief will be ready - and understanding - when my Chosen One needs him."

Mithros nodded slowly. The King of the Thieves was a 'royal' in his own way, but no one could guess what mischief the Trickster had inspired. There was only so much the Conté heir could give to the lady knight, so Mithros joined his sister in her hopes that the Rogue would be able to fulfill his role well and faithfully when the time came.

* * *

George immediately took note of the tall, raven-haired beauty that walked toward him at the Inn of the Dancing Dove near the end of the evening mealtime. Every other man noticed her, too, but they all deferred to the King of the Thieves. It had been a long time since George had shown any interest in any woman, and he knew his court was watching him carefully. The fact that this new woman had arrived so soon after Alanna's departure raised suspicions in George's mind. The fact that the woman shined so brightly in his Sight gave him other suspicions. The fact that the woman's bronze skin seemed to have a faint feathered pattern underneath its smooth surface confirmed to him that this woman most likely was the 'distraction' Kyprioth had mentioned. George smiled and stood up to confront her.

The exotic-looking woman wore her black hair short and spiky and she had oddly familiar, amber-colored eyes, which were rimmed with kohl. She had high cheek bones and a thin nose, but her lips were full and lush and her smile was as dazzling as the sun's rays reflecting off the surface of the ocean. The woman's garments were all black, except for the multicolored sash tied around her waist. Six earrings dangled from each of her well-tanned ears and the small gold and ruby nose ring in her left nostril identified her as a Carthaki pirate's woman.

"Tell your _cousin _that I don't wish for any 'distractions' at this time." George fought to resist the woman's intoxicating scent of spices and the sea. "I have important work t' do right now. Please, just ... go away before I become more ... upset ... than I already am."

"There is no need for you to be _upset_, George Cooper," the woman replied in a sultry, foreign-sounding voice. "I am called Kirah, and while Kyprioth did ask me to come to you, I keep my own counsel. I merely wish to speak with you because you seem to be so ... _interesting_."

In his Sight, Kirah was dazzling and she radiated a sensual energy to which George, and every other male in the room, was quickly drawn. There was something else, too, but George found that he suddenly could not form a rational thought. Without warning, Kirah placed her palms on either side of George's face and kissed him full on the lips. The King of the Thieves was so startled that it took him a moment to fight against giving in to some very basic urges that he didn't want to feel at this time. Hoots and whistles sounded from around the room when the dark-haired beauty finally ended their kiss. George was speechless with shock.

"Hmm ... it is as I thought," Kirah smiled mysteriously and walked away. Other men called out to her begging for a little taste of what she gave to George, but she ignored them all and asked to be seated at a table on the opposite side of the dining room from George.

George knew he was blushing as he shook his head to clear his thoughts and he wondered what that kiss was all about. He didn't want to waste any more time pondering it, though, because he had too many other things on his mind. He did not like some of the newer thieves and rogues who had begun to operate in Corus, especially one named 'Claw' who seemed particularly nasty. George had decided to keep the man close by so that he could watch him and try to figure out his game. Rebel rogues still were causing trouble down in Port Cayne and George sent Marek there to obtain better information. He had been reading a coded message from his second-in-command when Kirah walked in.

The thing that bothered George the most was that he had not heard from Alanna since she left and he was beginning to worry. Kyprioth had promised help in the form of his feathered cousins, but there had been no word from them, so the thief sent two of his most trustworthy people down south to find out if she was alright. George was in a foul temper and no kiss from a mysteriously alluring woman was going to change that. Finally, he excused himself from the main dining room, so he could work in the back room in peace.

* * *

Kyprioth, disguised as a rich old merchant, sauntered into the room and smiled vainly as men glared at him when Kirah beckoned him to her table. The exotic-looking female pirate gazed at him for a long time without speaking a word. Anyone passing by the couple might have mistaken them for long-time lovers. They both waited a while for the other patrons to stop looking in their direction. The evening's supper crowd still filled the room and there were enough conversations going on that the divine companions could speak a bit more freely. Kirah sipped her juice and twirled a small dagger on the tip of her thumb.

"Well ... what do you think?" Kyprioth asked quietly, leaning forward to continue their ruse. "Will you do it?"

"No. He's too disagreeable and it would be a waste of my time," whispered the strangely beautiful woman as she continued to gaze into the god's sparkling eyes. "It is as you said before - the thief truly loves the Goddess-touched one. He still broods over her. I cannot turn him now, cousin. I will not try!"

Kyprioth absentmindedly pulled on his beard. He considered the 'woman' sitting at the table in front of him. Kirah was one of a few of his feathered cousins who occasionally chose to live among the mortals - as a mortal - for long periods of time. Sometimes she wandered about in crow form and other times, she became this intriguing woman who continued to draw stares from all of the inn's male patrons. Kirah had spent the past thirty years as the devoted companion of a Carthaki pirate. Although she was a member of the First Flock, she had chosen to stay in human form for most of her lover's life. Now that her mortal mate had passed into the Peaceful Realms, Kirah was searching for a new adventure.

"Kirah, _cousin_, I know George is a bit out of sorts right now," Kyprioth soothed, "But I think you could be very good for him - and he could be good for you, too. My dear sister assures me that it will be a long time before George may have the desires of his heart. You said you were looking for a new adventure - a worthy challenge. The King of the Thieves is a worthy challenge for you - he's intelligent, good-looking, and handy with a blade ..."

Kirah slowly shook her head and replied, "You are not listening to me. That man is deeply committed to the one woman - it was all there in his kiss. _Why_ should I try to seduce him? What would be the point? And ... what is your rush, cousin?"

"The time George owes me grows very short and I would like to see him happy before I leave him." Kyprioth waved around his jewelry-laden hand in a gesture that was supposed to look nonchalant, but the crow-woman knew better. "_You _can take care of George better than anyone else I know. Your brothers said they would spy for him, but they are too easily distracted - they haven't sent back one report yet and George had to send out his own mortal spies! It's quite embarrassing. Now I have very important matters to attend to elsewhere and I don't want George to think I've abandoned him completely."

Kirah chuckled and said, "Your thief told me to tell you that _he_ had important work to do, too. What is with all this important work, eh? When was the last time you played in your sea or relaxed from all your scheming? When will you take time to enjoy all the sparkly things in the world, cousin?"

"Believe me, I'll do all that soon enough," replied the annoyed Trickster. "I simply thought you might enjoy George's company for a while." Then he lightly slapped the table and changed tactics. "Alright ... _don't _seduce George. Just stay with him, be his friend, be his _spy. _All I'm asking now is for you to help him not to be lonely while he waits for his love to come to him. That's all."

Kirah sighed and flipped the dagger over until she balanced its point on the tip of her finger. Suddenly, a large hand reached out and grabbed the little knife's hilt.

"I believe this blade is mine." George's voice sounded amused, but his eyes were narrowed as he stared at both Kirah and Kyprioth. "How did you come by it?"

"Ah, George, my friend," Kyprioth smiled and patted the chair next to him. "Come sit and talk with us. I believe you've already met my cousin, Kirah - _Kirah Crow_ - most recently of the Carthaki vessel, Jamillah."

George reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a shiny black feather. He bowed low in a courtly gesture and held it out it her. "Ah, yes, Mistress _Crow_ ... I believe this is yours. I apologize for any distress my actions might've caused you th' other mornin'."

Kirah chuckled softly and accepted the feather from George. "My cousin told me that you were smart, but surely you did not learn such manners from _him_."

"Despite my chosen profession, my ma did raise me right," George admitted and sat down between his 'guests'. "So ... what brings you down to the Lower City, _Mistress_ Kirah?"

The crow-woman looked sideways at the Trickster and then turned her amber gaze toward George. "Please, just call me Kirah. Apparently ... I have much to say to you. Is there someplace where we may speak privately? There are too many curious eyes and ears here for my liking."

George raised his eyebrows in surprise. He considered his back room, but he didn't want to chance anyone 'accidentally' bursting in on them. A mischievous twinkle brightened his hazel eyes as he thought of a better solution. The Rogue pressed a gold coin into the Trickster's palm, yawned and stretched and made a big show of retiring for the evening. He knew that his court would think exactly what he wanted them to think - that he had negotiated with the rich 'merchant' for an evening with his exotic woman. George stood up, pushed in his chair, and leaned over to whisper into Kirah's ear.

"We both know that you know how t' let yourself into my private rooms," he said. "Finish your 'performance' here with Kyprioth an' then join me upstairs. I really do want t' hear what you have t' say, but I _don't_ want any funny business, understand?"

Kirah smiled at her cousin while she pretended not to watch George slipping away through the crowded room. Kyprioth's smile looked positively wicked as took Kirah by the hand and escorted her toward the back of the inn. Members of the Rogue's court nodded and winked knowingly at one another. It was good to see that their 'king' was back in action.

* * *

Up in his private quarters, George glared across the small table at the Trickster god and his crow-woman cousin. Kirah's face was serene, but Kyprioth's scowl matched George's. The Trickster was not happy about Kirah's refusal to distract George through seduction, but he was somewhat satisfied that his cousin was willing to stay near George and look after him once the Rogue's time of service to the Trickster was completed. George definitely did not think he needed anyone to 'look after' him - especially not someone who might try to keep his mind off of the woman he loved.

Honestly, George had almost forgotten that he had been serving his debt to Kyprioth for nearly six years. Soon he would be free! George felt good for the first time since Alanna had left. Unfortunately for him, neither Kyprioth nor Kirah would let George refuse the crow-woman's offer to stay with him for a while - they just needed to work out the terms of her extended visit. George demanded that he be allowed as much privacy as he desired. Kirah declared that she could come and go as she pleased and that she would spy for George only when she felt like doing so. The Trickster disappeared in an aggravated huff once they all came to their mutual understanding.

The crow-woman's voice was full of compassion as she spoke to the thief, "Do not be too hard on Kyprioth - he means well. The gods are very different from us. My cousin ... _cannot_ ... understand love ... the way _we_ can. I know what it is like to love someone the way you love the Goddess-touched woman. Dinesh was the Carthaki pirate with whom I shared a nest for many turns around the sun. I did not wish to be with any other male - mortal or crow - for the entire time he lived. I only returned to the Flock after my mortal went with the Dark God."

Eventually, Kirah won George over when she offered to help him understand the ways of a woman's heart. George was amazed at the insights Kirah possessed. The Rogue grudgingly acknowledged that it was nice to know that the Trickster wanted to take care of him in his own way, even though the crow-woman's presence was certain to cause some trouble until his people got used to her. Kirah suggested that she could spend more time as a crow than as a woman, if that would make things easier for George. Then the new friends talked and laughed long into the night as Kirah entertained George with stories of her life as a mortal and tales of her adventures as a pirate.

No one commented the next day when George requested a perch for a large bird to be placed in his private quarters.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this super-long chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts about it. Thanks! :D


	11. Tricky Spies

**Tricks Aplenty**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all of SotL and everything in Tortall. I just like to play around in her world. Anything or anyone you don't recognize is something or someone I added to the story.**

**A/N: Thank you to those few of you who read and review my work. I'll probably keep writing anyway, but it's so much more encouraging when you send in those reviews. Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

_"These men asked questions about you, Alanna of Trebond," replied Ali Mukhtab._

_... The thief Alanna had known for years as 'Lightfingers' grimaced._

_"He said we weren't t'let you know we was here," he grumbled. "We was t'find out what'd happened to you, and if you was safe."_

_"Doubtless you will explain in your own time, Alanna," Halef remarked gently._

_Red with embarrassment, Alanna faced him. "The master of these men is one of my oldest and greatest friends."_

_"Who might their master be, that he sends spies to us rather than messengers who declare their intent openly?"_

_Alanna sighed. "He's the master of the Court of the Rogue, the King of the Thieves in Tortall. If you knew him, you'd know he always sends spies rather than messengers." She turned back to 'Fingers. "Why on earth is he looking for me? Surely he knows I'm all right."_

_'Fingers shook his head. "I'm not the one t'question his Majesty," he informed Alanna. "Not of late in particular, when he's turned that testy. We knew we'd be caught, but -" He shrugged. "'Twas better far than stayin' in Corus, when George is in a temper."_

_-- Tamora Pierce, __The Woman Who Rides Like A Man_

**

* * *

**

Tricky Spies

When Stefan's messenger bird delivered the news that Coram Smythesson and a Bazhir tribesman had arrived at the palace without Alanna, George knew he had to get to the palace immediately. He met with Prince Jonathan in the seldom-used Lesser Library - the same place George had bid Alanna a romantic farewell before she went off to the war with Tusaine. Jon was very happy to see the Rogue and reassured him that everything was alright. While they waited for Myles and Coram to arrive, Jon told George about Alanna's adventures so far. The two friends laughed and shook their heads in amazement about the news that the Bazhir had adopted both Alanna and Coram into their tribe. Their lady knight hadn't wasted any time finding the adventures she craved so much.

Jonathan told George that Coram would be heading back to the desert as soon as possible, so George sat down and wrote a quick letter to Alanna. He hoped Coram wouldn't make too much of a fuss about delivering the note to his knight mistress - the thief knew that Coram did not approve of his friendship with Alanna. In his letter, George told her how much he missed her and he mentioned the fact that he was writing the letter on top of the very same table where Alanna had sat the last time he kissed her well and mentioned his possible life after the Rogue. It had been many years, but George had a feeling that his purple-eyed friend would remember the occasion. Jon took note of his friend's broad smile as he watched him write, but decided not to pry. George had just finished sealing his letter when Coram came into the library.

Alanna's man-at-arms scowled when he recognized the King of the Thieves. George greeted Coram warmly and asked him to deliver his letter to Alanna. Coram grudgingly agreed, but handled George's note as though it was a snake - or something else that might bite him - when he put it in his pocket. The gruff, but well-meaning man still couldn't understand why these nobles insisted on consorting with someone such as George. Prince Jonathan hid his grin behind his hand as he watched the interaction between the Rogue and Alanna's companion.

"Thank you for joining us on such short notice, Coram. I know you're trying to get back on the road in the morning." Jon's voice was warm and soothing. "I was speaking with George about another matter, but I want him to stay while we all are here together. Sir Myles should be along soon. We've been reading through the volumes of the history of the Bazhir peoples and it's simply fascinating. I'm so grateful to you for rushing the documents to us as soon as Ali Mukhtab delivered them to Alanna." He stopped talking when Myles silently slipped into the room.

"Sorry I'm so late," Myles apologized and then smiled when he saw that George was there, too. "George! It's good to see you again. I hear things have been rather lively down in Port Cayne."

George returned the smile and nodded, "Aye. I'm thinkin' about goin' down there myself to administer some discipline. I'll let you know where I'm stayin' once I figure it out."

"Good - we don't want our Lord Provost to have to go down there and stick his nose into your business, O Mighty King," Jonathan grinned and said, "Now that we're all together, I want to talk about my trip to the desert. Ali Mukhtab has indicated that it is of the utmost importance that I travel there to study with him as soon as I can get away from here. I figure it will take about a week to convince my parents that I'll be alright in Myles' care. Coram, you needn't wait for me and Myles to be ready. We'll probably be behind you by a week or two at the most. You said you want to get back to Alanna as soon as possible and I think that's wise."

Coram nodded. "I know she's safe with our tribe - the Bloody Hawk - they're good fightin' men. The Bazhir may've adopted us, but you all know Lady Alanna. There's no tellin' what sort o' mischief our lass might've gotten herself into since I've been gone."

All of the men chuckled softly and nodded their understanding. Each one of them loved their lady knight with a fierceness that defied description. Each man in the room wanted Alanna to be happy. Each man had his own vision of what that happiness might look like.

Myles produced one of the new, exquisitely detailed maps of the Great Southern Desert from Ali Mukhtab and all four men gathered around it. George and Coram admired the craftsmanship that went into the construction of the map. After studying it for a few minutes, Coram was able to give Jonathan and Myles exact directions on how to get to the lands of the Bloody Hawk tribe. Then he told them what sort of provisions they should bring for their journey south. After they were satisfied with Coram's information, the burly man asked to be excused so that he could finish with his own preparations to return to the desert - and Alanna.

Jonathan looked at Myles and they both motioned to George to sit down. Suddenly, George had an uneasy feeling, but he couldn't identify the exact cause. Both of his long-time friends seemed nervous in his Sight, but Jon's Gift masked his deepest feelings from George. It was easier to read Myles, so George looked at him and waited for the shaggy knight to speak first.

"George, you know I care about Alanna very much - she's always been like a daughter _and_ a son to me," Myles' eyes twinkled as he stroked his beard. "I think her twin, Lord Thom means well, but I doubt that he has given much thought to taking care of his sister. I can easily see him falling into the same pattern of not-so-benign neglect as their late father. It's ... probably far too late for me to marry and have children of my own, so ... I plan to ask Alanna to let me adopt her and make her my legal heir. I want to know your opinion, George, because you and Prince Jonathan have been her closest friends since she first arrived in Corus. Jon thinks she'll go for it. Tell me, what do _you_ think?"

George's big grin answered the question, but he replied anyway, "I think th' lass'll be speechless for th' first time in her life."

Myles chuckled in response, and he patted the King of the Thieves on the back. "I'm glad you agree, too. Oh, by the way, it was very good of you to go easy on the fellows you sent down to spy on Alanna. I'm amazed that the Bazhir tribesmen who first found them took them to Alanna to verify their story. Your lads were extremely lucky they didn't return home with some of their body parts missing or ... altered." Then Myles winked at George and bid the two younger men good night before he left the room.

George just shook his head and laughed softly. He knew he shouldn't be surprised that Myles knew about his men's bungled mission. Myles knew so much about everything. At first, George had wanted to wring 'Fingers' neck for getting caught and sent back without much useful information, but Kirah warned him against doing anything rash out of anger. George was grateful for the crow-woman's insights and advice. The more he found out about the Bazhir, the more he respected their ways. He would not be sending any more two-legged spies down south - that was a job for someone with wings - someone who was faster and trickier than the swift desert men who had adopted Alanna as their own. Kirah had departed for the desert as soon as George asked her to go. Now he turned his attention to Prince Jonathan, who was radiating so much nervous energy, George was beginning to get antsy, too.

"So ... O Mighty Prince ... what's on _your_ mind?" George drawled, his sense of apprehension growing by the minute. "What do you _really_ want t'talk to me about?"

Jon shifted uneasily in his chair and then his sapphire-blue eyes fixed on his friend's face. "You know it as well as I do, George - nothing's right without Alanna here!" Jon blurted out. "It's like ... a piece of me is missing - a vital piece. I want her back here at court ... with me ... _now_!"

George's raised his eyebrows but he said nothing. It wasn't like Jon to throw a tantrum the way a spoiled child would, but that's exactly what the prince sounded like. Suddenly, George knew what his misgivings were about. He knew he was not going to like what his old friend would say next, but there was no way to stop it or to make it any less painful. As usual, his instincts were correct.

"I think ..." Jon continued hesitantly, "I think it's time ... for me to make ... an honest woman of our lady knight, don't you?"

"A man has to do what a man has to do," George replied. Even though his heart felt like it had a dagger stuck in it, George fixed his hazel eyes on the man who would be his king someday. "I don't know that she's finished with all her adventurin' and such, but ..."

"But nothing!" Jon got up from his chair and started pacing back and forth as he spoke. "I need her _here_. I know you miss her, too, or you wouldn't have sent your spies down there. Mithros! Sometimes I think I'm going half-insane without her. I've never felt as hemmed-in by the court as I do now. Nobody argues with me or tells me when I'm straying off the right path. It's all ... so _polite_. It's all so ... wrong!"

"Have you considered talkin' t' Lord Thom? If it's an argument you're needin', I'm sure he'd be more'n happy to oblige you." George tried hard not to give away his own feelings. "And _I _can sure tell you when you're on th' wrong path, if you like."

"That's funny, George." Jonathan stopped pacing and laughed, "I _knew_ you'd see a way to lighten my mood. Gods! I hope she ... well, you know." Jon combed his fingers through his hair and grinned rather sheepishly at George. "I'm being silly now, aren't I? Come on, old friend - I need to hear the truth."

"Just ... do what you have to do," George advised him solemnly and made his voice sound calm as he answered. "That's all the gods can ask of any of us. I ... I should be gettin' back t' my place soon. The evenin's 'work' is probably done by now and there's business t' tend to. May th' gods bless your journey, Jon ... an' speed your safe return."

George grasped forearms with Jonathan and the prince thanked him once again for coming and listening to him and for being such a good friend. George pulled his hood up over his head and quietly slipped out into the dark. He tried not to think about his semi-flirtatious letter to Alanna which was now tucked into Coram's pocket. He also tried not to think about the fact that his friend was going to propose marriage to the woman they both loved. George knew that if Alanna accepted Jon's offer, things could never be the same between the three of them. Then the King of the Thieves took the longest possible way home - to give himself time to clear his mind and to ease the pain that squeezed in around his heart.

* * *

Kirah stayed in her crow form while she spied for George in the desert. She watched with careful interest when Prince Jonathan and his escort arrived at the tents of the Bloody Hawk tribe. It was amusing to her to see the way the tall, handsome prince resumed his physical relationship with the small, copper-haired 'woman who rides like a man' and she was astonished by the casual way in which the prince handled his marriage proposal to the woman George loved. Kirah could sense the lady knight's misgivings about a royal marriage and so she was not surprised to overhear Alanna voice her concerns to the shaggy knight who became the girl's adoptive father in a strange and beautiful ceremony. Finally, Kirah was overwhelmed by the powerful magic that surrounded the whole Bazhir community the night Prince Jonathan of Tortall became the Voice of the Tribes. When she saw Kyprioth in the assembly of the deities who witnessed the occasion, she decided to accompany him back to the Divine Realms for a little chat.

* * *

The Crooked god sat up in his Divine Realms dwelling and nudged his crow-woman cousin. Even though he knew that she and George had worked out some sort of ridiculously platonic friendship, Kyprioth was still trying to convince Kirah to seduce George and take his mind off of Alanna for a while. The Rogue was headed for major difficulties in his reign and his patron god was trying to help him focus on what was important for the near future. Who knew _when_ Alanna would come to him? If George kept moping about his lady knight, no amount of assistance Kyprioth provided would be enough to protect the thief. The Trickster was convinced that Kirah's cooperation had to be part of the solution.

"See? I told you George would need your _feminine_ company." Kyprioth gloated after she told him about the prince's proposal to the lady knight. "Once he hears the news of their betrothal, he's going to need the kind of comfort only you can provide. Think of the pleasure you could give him, Kirah. Think of the needs you could fulfill. Think of the fun you both could have."

"Think of the pain in the behind that you are, cousin," interrupted the crow-woman. "_You_ told me the heart of the Goddess-touched one would belong to the thief someday. If that is so, I will _not_ fool around with his heart - and that's final! I will continue to spy on his lady friend, but I think George already knows what I'll find."

"You're no fun at all!" complained Kyprioth. "I'll bet you plan on spending more time with George as a crow than you will as a woman. You _know_ your feathers are not alluring to mortals."

As an answer to the god's complaint, Kirah immediately transformed into her crow form and flicked her tail at him. When she flew off, she cawed back to him, "It's better this way - for _everyone_ concerned. Believe me, I know I'm right."

Kyprioth's reply was mostly to himself, "Yes, yes, but _my_ way is more fun."

**

* * *

**

A/N: I look forward to your feedback and input. Thanks! :D


	12. Heart's Desire, Part 1

**Tricks Aplenty**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all of SotL and everything in Tortall. I just like to play around in her world. Anything or anyone you don't recognize is something or someone I added to the story.**

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving weekend to all my fellow Americans out there. Here's a nice, long chapter for everyone. Enjoy! :D**

_

* * *

_

"Think carefully before you annoy me further, Alanna of Trebond! There are women who would do anything to marry me --"

_"Then why didn't you ask one of them?" Alanna said. "You know what your problem is, Jonathan? You've been spoiled by all those fine Court ladies. It never entered your mind that I might say no!"_

_"And who would you take instead of me, O Woman Who Rides Like a Man? he demanded. "I suppose George Cooper's more to your taste --"_

_"George!" she gasped, surprised at his new angle of attack._

_"Do you think I'm blind? I've seen the way he looks at you!"_

_"What about all those women at the palace and the way they look at __**you**__?" Alanna demanded. "And I __**know**_ _you've had affairs with some of them! They've made you into a conceited --"_

_"At least they're __**women**__, Lady Alanna!" he said. "And they know how to __**act**__ like women!" _

_Silence stretched between them, as Alanna fought to keep from either slapping him or from bursting into tears. Finally she hissed, "I __**refuse**__ to marry you."_

_Jonathan was now white with rage. "And I think I'm well out of a potential disaster!"_

_"Obviously!" she retorted. "Find yourself someone more feminine, Jonathan of Conté!" She hurled herself out of the tent._

_-- Tamora Pierce, __The Woman Who Rides Like A Man_

* * *

**Heart's Desire, Part 1**

No one who was in the immediate vicinity of the prince's tent - not Myles, not Coram, not Halef Seif, and not Kirah - could avoid overhearing the tremendous fight between Alanna and Jonathan. The men lowered their heads and continued to pack up their belongings and prepare the horses for their journey north. They did not make eye contact with each other or with the furious lady knight when she charged out of Jon's tent and disappeared into her own tent. Kirah stayed very still and observed the movements of the mortals around her. After a while, Coram silently began to unpack his things and put them back into his tent.

When twilight came and it was painfully obvious that Alanna would not emerge from her tent, Jonathan and Myles departed quietly, without fanfare. Coram gave them letters to deliver to Thom and a few other people at the palace, but he did not have much to say. Halef Seif sent them on their way with his blessings and with a fairly large group of Bazhir guards. No one took notice of the lone black crow as it flew higher and higher into the night sky.

* * *

"I think you should tell George everything that happened," said Kyprioth when Kirah informed the god of Alanna's fight with Jonathan. "That news ought to cheer him up considerably. It will give him more hope."

"I'm not so sure of that," Kirah replied. "I think it will be bad for George to know what has happened. The girl will need time to get over this. She should tell him when - and if - she wants to do so. What if she and the prince get back together?"

"Yes, Kyprioth, what if my Chosen One does decide to marry the Conté heir?" The Great Goddess' voice sounded very serious. "What will your vassal do then?"

"Ah ... dear sister, to what do I owe this great honor?" The Trickster said smoothly as the Goddess approached him and Kirah. "Were you not pleased that I showed up to witness the prince becoming the Voice of the Tribes? I answered your summons promptly and did not interfere at all."

"Yes, and I appreciate your cooperation," said the Goddess. "However, your cousin is correct. I advise you _again_ to let the events happen as they will - do not attempt to meddle with things you do not understand, brother. The time is not right for the thief to have his heart's desire - not in full, anyway. There will be no harm done if there is a brief dalliance, but the lady knight must complete new quests, as well as her ultimate mission, before she may settle in any one place or with any one man at all."

"Goddess, if you think it will help, I can make sure that the thief will understand certain aspects of his time with your Chosen One," suggested Kirah. "That way, he will not further hurt his love in the ways the foolish prince has done."

"Well met, Kirah of the First Flock!" The Goddess nodded at the crow-woman. "Bringing you into this intricate dance of an adventure was the wisest thing my brother has ever done. You serve our purposes in a tremendous way, so I will give you advice that I hope you will follow: do not return to Carthak when you are done helping Kyprioth. Your kind will face great dangers from that region of the mortal realms in the near future, so heed my warning and you will be safe."

Kyprioth and Kirah could only wonder what the Goddess meant by her last comment because she disappeared before they were able to ask her any other questions. The Trickster did ask his cousin about her future plans, and Kirah merely shrugged. Her smile was mischievous as she explained her attraction to the tall and dark mortals of the world. She really had been planning to return to the south lands to search for a new mate, but now she would adjust her plans. She transformed back into a crow and flew off to find George again.

* * *

Everything and everyone seemed to annoy George since he moved down to Port Cayne to deal with the insubordinate thieves who had sought independence from the Court of the Rogue. He was annoyed that there were so many issues with his people lately and he hated not being in Corus to keep a close eye on several new rogues, such as the crafty criminal named Claw. Every time he turned around there were more problems and messes to clean up. Kirah was a great help to him because she was able to inform him of several schemes and plots that she heard about when she flew around the docks and eavesdropped on the tavern gossips.

Unfortunately, Kirah had informed George that she would be leaving his company soon. She had decided to be the mate of Joesh, the Shang Falcon, for a while. Joesh was Rispah's friend and he had been staying with them at House Azik on Dog Lane in Port Cayne for almost a month. Kirah had remained in her human form a lot more often when she started to fall in love with the tall, dark and handsome Falcon. They all had worked out a somewhat elaborate cover story that Kirah had abandoned George for Joesh as soon as the Shang warrior came to House Azik with Rispah, so the pirate woman no longer stayed there regularly. Kirah usually assumed her crow form when she reported to George, especially now that she was with Joesh as a woman. Only Rispah, the Rogue and the Shang Falcon knew that George's sometimes 'pet' crow and Kirah were the same being. George thought it was wonderful that the Falcon and the Crow would 'fly away' together, but he knew he would miss his favorite spy's sharp observations and quick wit.

George especially was annoyed that Alanna had not sent him any messages or letters or notes, and Kirah would only tell him to be patient and not give up hope. He was annoyed that Alanna's twin, Lord Thom of Trebond, was such a pain in the behind and that the young mage seemed to enjoy alienating as many courtiers as possible, not caring that he dragged what was left of Alanna's good name down with him. When Marek came back from a trip to Corus with the news that Jonathan and Myles had returned from the desert - without Alanna or Coram - George knew that something had happened, but he could not convince or coerce his favorite spy to give him any useful information about it. Kirah only gave him very cryptic advice to let Alanna be who she was and not to pry into her business so much. What was the point of having a near-perfect spy, if that spy wouldn't give a full and proper report?

"Kirah! Why won't you tell me what you saw?" George had demanded one spring afternoon. "You're _supposed_ t' tell me."

"I cannot, George. It's too important." Kirah insisted. "It would not be fair for me to tell you. Alanna must be the one to tell you because your reaction must be genuine. Love her for who she is and what she is and do not to ask the impossible of her. I do not transform in front of my Falcon because it reminds him too much that I am not fully of his world. Your Lioness deserves the same kind of consideration."

George wanted to throw a knife or two out of frustration, but he merely said, "I don't understand, Kirah. You're not makin' much sense. I've always loved Alanna just th' way she is - an' I've told her that many times."

"And I am telling you that you will need to tell her _again_," said Kirah. "Just ... do not ask more of your Lioness than she can give you. Take your time and you will have your heart's desire - eventually."

* * *

George remembered that conversation with Kirah and sighed as he looked at his breakfast tray. Today was the fifth of May - six years to the day of George serving his debt to Kyprioth and he was annoyed that had not heard anything from his patron god. Now he was annoyed further that Rispah had not sent up the charts he specifically requested this morning. He knew he should be calm and just eat his breakfast - he didn't _have_ to study the layout of the Merchants' Guild-House while he ate, but he wanted to. He needed to keep his mind busy so that he wouldn't go crazy waiting for the day when the palace finally announced the betrothal of his two best friends. George got up from his table and slammed open the door to his room, calling down to Rispah in an agitated tone of voice.

When Rispah replied that he had visitors at the door, George extended his Sight to sense if they were friends or foes - and he got the shock of his life. He immediately recognized one particular presence and he practically flew down the stairs to pick up Alanna and swing her around in a big bear hug. Seeing her and holding her in his arms was the best thing to happen to the King of the Thieves in many months. George did not want to let go of his friend, but he knew he had to get a good look at her before he crushed her. Alanna broke out in tears as soon as her purple eyes met George's questioning hazel eyes. He looked for answers in Coram's disapproving gaze and he knew the gruff man probably would not tell him what had happened. Faithful told George that Alanna would not tell him anything, but he used that unnerving mind-speak of his and George told the cat to go away.

Once Alanna calmed down, George was able to find out that she had had a fight with Jonathan. When he told her that their friend had hinted to him about proposing marriage, Alanna flatly refused to talk about it or even to admit that she had refused Jonathan's offer. George's heart soared with hope and he finally understood why Kirah had advised him about gentle ways to handle Alanna the next time he saw her. It all made sense to him now. Alanna was hurting and she needed time to heal. George was more than willing to give her all the time she needed and not to ask too many questions about whatever had passed between her and Jonathan. Of course, the Rogue _was_ dying to know all the details, but he was smart enough to back off when the Lioness said she didn't want to talk about it.

George spent the day listening to Alanna's tales of her life with the Bazhir. Everything about the desert people fascinated him, but he didn't think that the blazing sun and miles and miles of sand would suit him the way it did Alanna. George was amazed to hear the stories of how she became the 'Woman Who Rides Like a Man' as well as the shaman of the Bloody Hawk tribe. She told him about the way she trained her apprentices and the school of shamans that now existed in her tribe's village. He was happy that Alanna finally had accepted her magical Gift and had learned how to use it in the most positive ways. It also was good to hear about Myles' adoption of her and then her tribe's adoption of him. The only thing she shared about Jonathan was the incredible ceremony of him becoming the Voice of the Tribes. After a while, Rispah interrupted their conversation to let Alanna know that her rooms - and her bath - were ready, so George hugged his friend around her shoulders, kissed the top of her head and sent her off with his cousin.

George introduced the rest of the household to Alanna and Coram at supper that night. Later, as the thief and the lady knight relaxed in front of the hearth in the sitting room, George explained why he was still in Port Cayne and Alanna asked a few questions about the people that George had with him in House Azik. They both chuckled at the way Coram and Rispah had taken an instant liking to one another. George hoped that Coram would warm up to him a bit more now that he found someone to like amongst the rogues. Alanna was intensely curious about the man Joesh, and even more so when she found out he was a Shang warrior. George hated to disappoint her, but he could see from the gleam in Alanna's eyes that he would have to ask Joesh to quietly move along before the lady knight challenged the man to a contest of skills.

* * *

When Alanna went up to bed and George was alone, Kirah flew in and sat on her perch. The crow-woman had not joined the group for dinner - she rarely did so that they could maintain their cover story.

"You did very well, George," Kirah complimented him. "I'm glad to see you have followed my advice."

"Thank you, Kirah." George replied. He was still amazed that he understood her caws the way he could sometimes understand Faithful's meows. "I apologize for bein' angry with you when you wouldn't tell me what happened in th' desert. My lass is a mess and now I understand your advice. I still wish I knew exactly what went on between her an' Jon, but I know I can wait until she tells me."

"Do not worry, my friend," Kirah assured him. "She feels safe with you. She will tell you when she is ready."

"Gods! It felt so good to hold her again!" George suddenly exclaimed, his eyes shining brightly in the firelight. "I could barely stop myself from kissin' her all over."

Kirah hopped down from her perch and transformed into her human form. George handed her a blanket and locked the sitting room door. It would not go well if anyone came in and saw him speaking with the beautiful, naked crow-woman, but sometimes Kirah needed to speak in human terms when she wanted George to fully understand her. Now the thief knew she was going to say something very important and he listened attentively.

"George, about that hugging and such ... you need to go very slowly," Kirah began. "Alanna would respond to you, of course, and then she would always wonder if it was just a reaction to her fight with the prince. I know you love your Lioness, but she needs for you to show her the love of a true friend for the time being. Save your romantic love for a time in the future."

George nodded his understanding. "It's that bad, huh? Th' poor lass! What did Jonathan --?"

"Oh no," Kirah smiled and shook her head. "Do not think that I will give you all of the information you seek now. It is enough for you to know that your Lioness is not all innocent in the matter. There was bad behavior on _both_ sides. Just ... be patient. Both the lady and the prince will need your friendship for as long as you all shall live."

Once again, George nodded his understanding. Nothing was ever simple when it came to Alanna and Jonathan and him. Now he had to change the topic and he knew this would be painful, too.

"Kirah, I'm goin' t' ask Joesh if he would be so kind as t' leave Port Cayne now." George spoke slowly. "I can't bear th' thought of Alanna tryin' t' take out her frustrations on a warrior of th' Shang. It wouldn't be right. I'm afraid somethin' terrible could happen - even if only by accident."

Now it was Kirah's turn to nod her head in understanding, but she surprised George by smiling widely at him.

"I have a message from my cousin to you," she began, "He is busy with one of his other schemes, so he could not be with you today. And now his words make sense to me. Kyprioth said to tell you to enjoy your 'emancipation' gift. I think he meant that he knew Alanna would be arriving here today and that I would be leaving. You have paid your debt in full - you are free of my cousin, George."

George smiled when he realized that Kyprioth _did_ remember what day it was and _had_ given him the best possible gift of all. He gave Kirah a big, farewell hug before she transformed again and flew away. The thief was not so naïve as to believe that the Trickster was finished with him, but after the past six years, it felt good to be free. He was certain that his newly _former_ 'patron god' would figure out other ways to meddle in his life again and he would have to handle whatever came his way. For now, George definitely would enjoy having Alanna under his roof for as long as she could stay. What a great gift!

* * *

Later that month, when Alanna turned nineteen, George had a special dinner for her. He gave her a very feminine amethyst ring and he told her it was to make up for a few of the masculine gifts he had given her when she was still in disguise as a boy at the palace. Coram gave her a new pair of soft leather gloves to replace her sand-scoured pair. Rispah gave Alanna a beautiful set of combs with which she could put up her shoulder-length copper tresses. Thom sent some elegant scrolls with simple, but useful spells he had created specifically for Alanna's use. Sir Myles sent her an official copy of her adoption papers, as well as a generous purse with her first full monetary allowance from him. Alanna was overwhelmed by everyone's generosity and care, and as spring gave way to summer George was able to see how much more relaxed she had become since she arrived.

One autumn evening, after Rispah and Alanna had returned from a full day at the marketplace, George came into the dining room and almost had to turn around and leave right away. Alanna looked like a proper lady of the Royal Court. She was dressed in a lovely lilac-colored gown which complemented her purple eyes and Rispah had fixed Alanna's hair in a fashionable style, using the combs she had given her for her birthday. It took every bit of willpower George possessed not to throw his beautiful Lioness up over his shoulder and disappear with her into his rooms for a while. Instead, he grinned wolfishly and nodded his approval as Alanna blushed from head to toe. George didn't know how much longer he could stand being just her close friend, but he continued to do the things that made Alanna feel comfortable and content. He wished Kirah was there to give him more advice.

George knew that one of the main keys to unlocking Alanna's heart was for her to tell him what had happened between her and Jon. As long as she kept her feelings and thoughts about the prince and his marriage proposal bottled up inside of her, she would not be able to move ahead with her life. Every time George probed for an opening, Alanna shut him out quickly. He worried that she was still considering the royal marriage and wondered what would happen if she decided she should patch things up with Jonathan.

George was both wary and worried when Marek returned from Corus with some juicy Court gossip. Apparently, Prince Jonathan had taken an interest in the ladies of the Court again - especially the gorgeous Princess Josianne of the Copper Isles. George remembered that Kyprioth was the deposed patron god of the Copper Isles and he wondered if the Trickster was trying to help him out by distracting Jon with one of his other vassals. If so, George did not appreciate the god doing something that definitely would cause Alanna pain. The King of the Thieves asked Coram to join him and Marek in his study to discuss how the gossip about a possible betrothal between the prince and the princess might affect the lady knight. As he suspected, Coram was just as worried as George was and he thought it would be best to keep Alanna from finding out the news for as long as possible. Unfortunately, as the men discussed the issue, George felt Alanna's presence in the hallway and knew that she must have overheard at least a part of their conversation.

Alanna had attempted to sneak away, but George found her standing outside on the terrace which overlooked the sea. She tried to pretend that everything was alright, but he was not fooled. He reminded her that he could always sense when she was nearby because he had the Sight. Alanna realized that she was caught, so she finally admitted to eavesdropping and overhearing what the men were discussing. This time, when George asked her if she would tell him what had happened between her and Jon, she opened up and told him everything.

George was a little saddened, but not shocked at the arrogance with which Jonathan had treated Alanna and he told her so. He remembered the prince's behavior before he went south to become the Voice. Alanna confessed her own hard-headedness, too, but George's sympathies were only for his hurting Lioness. When Alanna seemed to want advice on how she could have done things differently and not chased away the prince, George admitted to being the wrong man to provide the answers. Now, more than ever, he wanted Alanna for himself and he let her know exactly how he felt about her.

When George finally kissed Alanna, he wanted the moment to go on forever. At first, he felt Alanna become tense and try to pull away, but then she relaxed into his embrace and responded to her long-time friend's honest love. The intensity of the desire that rushed through George's body threatened to burn him up, but he was able to gain control of himself and end the kiss before it went too far. Alanna's reaction did not help his resolve - she actually snuggled closer to him and asked to be kissed again. George struggled with himself and tried to play it off by explaining to her that the terrace wasn't a suitable place for more kissing and such. Alanna insisted that she knew what she wanted - and she wanted him to take her to someplace that _was_ more suitable. George gave in.

* * *

George worked silently as Alanna watched him lock the doors and close the shutters and drapes against the late afternoon sun. She had followed him up to his private rooms and now sat on his large bed, waiting for him. George raised an eyebrow when Alanna sent an anti-eavesdropping, room-silencing spell around the bedroom and she told him it was one of the 'useful' spells Thom had sent to her for her birthday. The fire had burned low in the hearth so George threw a few more logs onto it and the room quickly became very warm. He knew how much Alanna hated to be cold and he was determined to make the atmosphere in his bedroom as comfortable for her as possible. Then the King of the Thieves walked back to the bed and sat down beside the woman he loved, holding her close to his chest. George had dreamed of this moment for so long, but now he couldn't remember what he wanted to do first. Alanna helped him decide by starting to unbutton her shirt.

"Nay, lass," George released Alanna from his embrace, stopped her hands with one of his big hands and kissed her deeply. Then he whispered hoarsely, "Would you allow _me_ the honor of undressin' you?"

Alanna nodded head but lowered her eyes and quietly said, "I ... I have a lot of ... scars. You know, from all the fighting ... and such."

"And you'll probably get more scars in th' days t' come," George chuckled as he lifted her chin with his fingertips. "Remember, lass, I'm th' one who taught you how t' handle knives an' fight like a rogue. I'll show you _my _scars if you like. I've got plenty of 'em, too. We can take turns kissin' all of 'em an' makin' 'em feel better."

George's lively hazel eyes gazed into Alanna's shiny purple eyes and he leaned in for another long, slow kiss. He finished with her shirt and started unbuttoning her breeches. "Gods! I've wanted t' do this since you were fifteen."

"_Fifteen_? George, I was barely a squire back then!" Alanna exclaimed and pulled back from him long enough to wriggle out of her clothes. "I never even put on a proper gown until I was almost seventeen. I _know_ I looked exactly like a boy to you - and to everyone else."

"Ah, love ... but I always knew you were a _girl_ underneath all th' boy's clothes," George murmured and he made a trail of kisses from her bare shoulder to her neck. "I never let you forget that I knew you were a girl, either. Do you remember th' first time I kissed you?"

"How could I forget that? I was so mad at you!" Alanna blushed and put her arms around his neck. "But ... that _was_ my very first kiss, and --"

George silenced Alanna's sentence by covering her mouth with more kisses. Alanna kissed him back with a passion that seared through the both of them. After a few moments, neither of them cared to rehash the past or speculate about the future, because they were completely caught up in the present. Alanna and George missed supper that night and they were very happy with the room-silencing spell. The King of the Thieves eventually remembered everything he had dreamed of doing with his Lioness and proceeded to turn his dreams into reality. George finally was enjoying his heart's desire.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Oopsie! I didn't warn you about the fluff at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please, please, please review my work. (Yes, I'm begging you!) Thank you so much! :D

* * *


	13. Tricky Lovin'

**Tricks Aplenty**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all of SotL and everything in Tortall. I just like to play around in her world. Anything or anyone you don't recognize is something or someone I added to the story. The lyrics to the song "No One" belong to Alicia Keys from her album ****As I Am****.**

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! I know it's been quite a while since I updated, but thankfully, the fluffiness of the day inspired me to put some life back into this one. The first time I typed all this in, my computer 'blinked' and I lost the whole thing. Grrr! :-( Anyway, I hope this 'song-fic' chapter will begin to make up for my absence. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Tricky Lovin'**

_*********************_

_**I just want you close**_

_**Where you can stay forever**_

_**You can be sure**_

_**That it will only get better**_

_**You and me together**_

_**Through the days and nights**_

_**I don't worry 'cause**_

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

_**People keep talking**_

_**They can say what they like**_

_**But all I know is that**_

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

_*********************_

_George silenced Alanna's sentence by covering her mouth with more kisses. Alanna kissed him back with a passion that seared through the both of them. After a few moments, neither of them cared to rehash the past or speculate about the future, because they were completely caught up in the present. Alanna and George missed supper that night and they were very happy with the room-silencing spell. The King of the Thieves eventually remembered everything he had dreamed of doing with his Lioness and proceeded to turn his dreams into reality. George finally was enjoying his heart's desire._

------------------------------

The King of the Thieves opened one sleepy hazel eye and saw liquid fire dancing in front of him and smiled. He had just experienced the best night of his adult life so far. Alanna was nestled tight against him like a spoon and all he could see was the tousled mass of her flaming red hair. George tightened his arm around his Lioness protectively so that he could feel the rise and fall of her breathing.

Being with Alanna like this had been George's dream for so long, he didn't want her to move and break their intimate contact, but years of early rising meant that the lady knight awoke when she felt him moving around. She stretched and relaxed back into him, placed her hand over his larger hand and threaded her fingers through his.

"Mornin' lass," George whispered into her hair. "Did you ... sleep well?"

"Mmm hmm," Alanna nodded and snuggled closer to him.

"Is there anythin' ... you'd like t' do t'day?" He asked. "I've no pressin' business t' tend to 'til next week, so th' choice is yours. We'll do whatever you want."

As an answer, Alanna wriggled around to face him, reached up and gently caressed George's scruffy, unshaven face. His sparkling hazel eyes held contact with her amazing purple gaze for a long moment and a broad smile lit up his face. She smiled in return. Then George hugged Alanna tightly and kissed her softly. They did not join the rest of the household for breakfast that morning.

* * *

_*********************_

_**No One**_

_**No One**_

_**No One**_

_**Can get in the way of what I'm feelin'**_

_**No One**_

_**No One**_

_**No One**_

_**Can get in the way of what I feel for you**_

_**You**_

_**You**_

_**Can get in the way of w**__**hat I feel for you**_

_*********************_

_If Coram noticed that she had moved her things into George's room, he either said nothing or voiced his opinions to Rispah alone. Certainly he seemed happy that Alanna had left her fury and her self-pity behind. Rispah gave Alanna a big lusty wink the first time she caught the young knight leaving George's chambers, and the thieves made no remarks at all. The only change in House Azik was in moods: people whistled at their chores; Marek teased the maids, and Rispah and Coram acted like teenagers in love._

_-- Tamora Pierce, __The Woman Who Rides Like A Man_

------------------------------

After a few days of barely intelligible grunts and quick nods from Coram, George finally heard the man's real voice again.

"So ..." Coram began one morning when they were out in the stable tending to the horses, "Rispah tells me that ye've been holdin' out for our lady knight for quite some time. Is tha' really true?"

George paused and looked at the gruff old soldier who practically raised Alanna from the time she was little. He knew that Coram put a lot of faith in their society's structure; the 'blue blood' of a Trebond was far too good for the likes of a common Cooper, even if he was the King of the Thieves. George was certain that he'd never truly win the man over, but he'd settle for a quiet truce.

"Yes ... that's true," George answered carefully, thinking of Kirah, "I've kept a few ... trustworthy women around t' help me keep my image straight, but Alanna's known how I've felt about her for many years. I told her so before she went off t' war with Tusaine."

"Tusaine?!" Coram exclaimed, "But she was still runnin' about as a lad back then. What if ye'd caused her embarrassment? What if ye'd let slip her secret?"

George said dryly, "If you'll think on it, you'll realize that Alanna made a different choice - for herself and by herself - back then. _Neither_ of us ever betrayed her secret." He did not want to mention Jon by name, but he knew the old soldier understood him.

Coram's face turned red, but he did not reply to that remark. Instead he merely said, "Well ... Rispah has ... uh ... taken up yer case with me. I ... I'll not oppose ye - seein' as how the lass has made a ... a new choice in _yer_ favor this time. But I'm warnin' ye, George Cooper, don't hurt her ... or I swear ye'll regret the day ye was born." Then he turned and left the stable.

George nodded his understanding and knew that Coram meant every word. He just wondered if Prince Jonathan ever received the same warning. The Rogue was certain he knew the answer to that.

* * *

_*********************_

_**When the rain is pourin' down**_

_**And my heart is hurting**_

_**You will always be around**_

_**This I know for certain**_

_**You and me together**_

_**Through the days and nights**_

_**I don't worry 'cause**_

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

_**People keep talking**_

_**They can say what they like**_

_**But all I know is**_

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

_*********************_

_Only one thing marred those autumn weeks in the house on Dog Lane: a growing feeling of power, radiating from Corus. At first, Alanna ignored it, thinking it to be part of her depression. The sensation persisted, until she mentioned it to George. He reminded her that the only one in Corus who could focus that kind of power was Thom, and she sent message after message to her twin. ... but the young sorcerer never answered her letters._

_All Hallow dawned bleak and stormy. The waves battered the cliffs below the house, and the winds blew away anything not already fastened down. Alanna arose to find George gone, summoned to the city on a matter of business. His note said that he hoped to be back by nightfall, but ... She wasn't to wait up and she wasn't to worry._

_-- Tamora Pierce, __The Woman Who Rides Like A Man_

------------------------------

George finished his business of administering justice in the Court of the Rogue in Corus and then set out for the palace. He snuck in through the stables and crept up to the chambers of Lord Thom of Trebond. He found the young sorcerer completely absorbed in studying the mounds of old scrolls and pieces of parchment heaped around him. The room buzzed with magic and Thom's powerful Gift was glowing bright purple which made George feel very uncomfortable.

"Ahem!" George finally got Thom's attention after clearing his throat for the third time.

"George Cooper!" Thom exclaimed. "How did you ...? Wait ... aren't you normally snuggled up with my sister by this time of night?"

The King of the Thieves rarely showed surprise on his face, but this time his eyebrows shot up before he quickly regained control of his facial expression. Thom noticed and waved his hand in the air dismissively. He did not want to explain that he'd been scrying and spying on his twin and discovered her latest trysts with the Rogue.

"Oh, don't look so shocked," Thom drawled casually, "I know my sister better than you might think. Besides, everyone at the palace knows that Prince Jonathan's here with Princess Josiane and Alanna's down there with you. It was only a matter of time before you two got together. By the way, no matter what anyone else says, _I _approve. Now, why are you here, George?"

George controlled his temper and carefully began to tell Thom about Alanna's strange fatigue and asked if the sorcerer knew of any cure for his sister's condition. Thom admitted that he had tapped into his twin's Gift and hastily wrote her a note of apology and explanation. Somewhat satisfied, George left the sorcerer to his books and scrolls and disappeared as silently as he had arrived.

Shortly after midnight, when George was settling into his rooms at the Dancing Dove, he felt an earth-shattering 'boom.' Looking around to see if any of the walls were crumbling down, he realized that the crash - or whatever it had been - was magical in nature. He instinctively knew it had to be something that Thom of Trebond had caused with his overactive curiosity and stubborn arrogance. The Rogue silently cursed the sorcerer and then settled into a restless sleep.

* * *

_*********************_

_**No One**_

_**No One**_

_**No One**_

_**Can get in the way o**__**f what I'm feelin'**_

_**No One**_

_**No One**_

_**No One**_

_**Can get in the way o**__**f what I feel for you**_

_**You**_

_**You**_

_**Can get in the way of what I feel**_

_*********************_

_George obviously loved her, and she had responded to her friend's love like a flower opening in the sun. Never before had she been coddled and treated like something precious. Jon had always treated her like a comrade, except when they were making love. She usually liked the way the prince handled her, but a small, treacherous part of her longed for the gentle courtesy he gave noble ladies. Now George gave her that courtesy, as well as treating her like a comrade, and she liked the mixture. _

_-- Tamora Pierce, __The Woman Who Rides Like A Man_

------------------------------

Alanna sat crossed-legged on the bed and watched George while he sharpened his assorted knives and blades. They had had another excellent week of loving and cuddling, as well as exploring and horseback riding along the windy beaches of Port Caynn. George whistled the tune of a bawdy tavern song as he worked and every so often, he would look up and wink at Alanna.

When he finished, he gently tackled Alanna onto her back against the pillows and tickled her until she playfully swatted at him in self-defense. After that, their kissing went on for quite a while. Finally, George allowed Alanna to slide out from under him and they lay next to each other on the bed in companionable silence as the shadows of the day grew longer.

"I'm afraid all this'll be ruinin' your reputation, lass," George said quietly, "I'm sorry."

Alanna snorted. "No, you're not."

"Well ... no, I s'pose you're right," George chuckled, "I'm not _really_ sorry."

"At least Coram's talking to you again," Alanna giggled. "I told you he'd come around - even though it took your cousin's tricky lovin' to show him what he'd been missing."

"I'll show you tricky lovin'," George said as he rolled back on top of Alanna and kissed her passionately. After a while, he started tickling her again. It was good that he had thought ahead to order a tray of food to be delivered to their room at supper time or they would've missed another meal.

* * *

_*********************_

_**I know**_

_**Some people search the world**_

_**To find**_

_**Something like what we have**_

_**I know**_

_**People will try,**_

_**Try to divide**_

_**Something so real**_

_**So 'til the end of time**_

_**I'm telling you**_

_**There ain't no one**_

_*********************_

_When the first snows fell, early in December, Alanna greeted their coming with dismay ... Now more than ever she missed the desert, and infrequent letters from Halef Seif only made her longing sharper. Recognizing her mood, George went to great trouble to find things to amuse and divert her; but in the week after Mid-Winter Festival ended, she spent an entire day pouring over maps in the library._

_-- Tamora Pierce, __The Woman Who Rides Like A Man_

------------------------------

Kyprioth whispered softly to Princess Josiane, the second daughter of the king of the Copper Isles, while she slept. He complimented her beauty and poise and puffed up her already high opinion of herself. Then he encouraged her to stay close to Queen Lianne in order to continue discussing the finer points of royal womanhood and marriage with her.

Lastly, the Trickster god told Josiane that she absolutely must have Prince Jonathan for a husband - no other suitor would be acceptable and she must neutralize any possible competitors for his affection. All of these ideas trickled into the sleeping princess' twisted mind and stuck there.

Actually, Princess Josiane already had a mean jealous streak and she had a reputation for disposing of her competition in some very unladylike ways back in her homeland. Here in Tortall, she was on her best behavior so far, but Kyprioth knew that someday, her true nature would reveal itself. Meanwhile, she was a nice distraction for the prince to keep his mind off of the fiery lady knight who currently was visiting with the Rogue, George Cooper, in Port Caynn.

There was no way that Kyprioth would allow the future ruler of Tortall to be united with the ruling family of the Copper Isles - _his_ Kyprish Isles. He was well-acquainted with the mental and emotional instabilities of the Rittevon line and was using them to advance his grand plan. He also was certain that the princess eventually would do something to alienate herself from the prince and his family. Several parts of the crooked god's long-term 'trick' were in place already; however, Kyprioth could not afford any foreign interference from well-meaning, but misguided allies when the day of reckoning finally arrived, so he stayed as close to Josiane as he could to control the situation.

Suddenly, several members of the First Flock began to make a tremendous ruckus. Kyprioth turned his attention to his cousins to find out the reason for all the fuss and shook his head in disbelief. Realizing that George and Alanna were quite busy behaving in ways much friendlier than they had been before Kyprioth and Kirah had left them, the Trickster hurried off to conduct 'damage control' with his divine sister.

"Sister, dear, don't be angry with me," he approached the Great Goddess carefully and tried to sound appropriately contrite, "I _assure_ you that I had no prior knowledge of--"

"Stop babbling, Kyprioth," the Great Goddess held up her hand. "It's quite alright - _this_ time. Your George Cooper is giving my Alanna exactly what she needs right now. And, I might add, he's doing a fine job of it." She smiled at him and his eyebrows shot up.

"What?" Kyprioth was amazed. "You ... you _approve_?"

The Goddess nodded. "As I said, _this _time I do approve. We both know that there is trouble brewing in the near future. That meddlesome twin of hers is going to cause such grief and mayhem."

"So ... he's really bringing back the evil sorcerer?" Kyprioth asked, disgusted at the thought of the nasty Duke Roger alive and wreaking havoc once more.

"Unfortunately," the Goddess sighed, "And our little lovers will be separated for quite some time, so there's no harm in a little dalliance before they go off to handle other challenges. See? There was no need for you to rush over here. I'm not going to imprison you again. Although ... if that's what you want--" She shrugged.

"Oh, no ... no," the Trickster backed away with his palms raised in front of him, "I was just ... making sure everything was alright with you. Never mind. I'm good. This is good. I'll just ... go back to what I was doing." Then he retreated to his own dwellings and began to revise his plans.

* * *

_*********************_

_**No One**_

_**No One**_

_**Can get in the way of what I'm feelin'**_

_**No One**_

_**No One**_

_**No One**_

_**Can get in the way of what I feel for you**_

_*********************_

_Alanna clenched her fists. "And I can't go back to Corus. If I stay with you, I'll be recognized sooner or later. The scandal would hurt Myles; now he's my foster-father. If I go to the palace, they'll be after me to dress like a lady and get married and forget I ever won my shield."_

_George sighed. "That's everything, isn't it? I won't turn my back on the Rogue, and you can leave off your adventurin'." He took he hand. "Come to bed. If I'm to ride for Corus in the mornin', we've a lot of good-byes to say first."_

_-- Tamora Pierce, __The Woman Who Rides Like A Man_

------------------------------

The lovers clung to each other and listened to the sounds of their breathing returning to normal. George hugged Alanna close to him under the heavy quilts and softly caressed the curve of her bare shoulder. She tightened her hold around his muscular abdomen and snuggled closer to his warm body. It was still snowing outside and the household was dark and quiet.

It had been a long, difficult day: everyone in the household almost had been poisoned and they all discovered a deadly plot by George's chief rival in Corus, the mysterious rogue named 'Claw.' The King of the Thieves realized that he had to return to Corus as soon as possible to deal with the conspiracy, but Alanna would not be accompanying him. George felt like his heart was being ripped in half.

Alanna hadn't commented about George's packed travel bags which were stacked up across the room. George hadn't spoken of the maps in the library for the past week, either, but he had known that his time with Alanna was getting short anyway. He had seen the faraway look in her eyes and he understood that she still had traveling she wanted to do.

Although George desperately wanted to hold on to Alanna and not let her go, he would not stand in her way. His Lioness had to return to him of her own free will and in her own good time. George would wait for Alanna - he always had - and he wasn't about to change that at this point in their relationship.

George Cooper would not allow himself to make the same mistakes as Prince Jonathan of Conté.

"Lass, you _know_ much I love you," George murmured into Alanna's hair, "I'll always be here for you - no matter how far you go or how long you're away." He felt her hot tears sliding down his chest and knew that she was crying.

"I ... I know, George," she sniffled, "I _know_." Alanna couldn't bring herself to say that she loved him, too, but she knew he didn't expect her to say it.

"Alanna ... I ..." George's voice broke as his mind searched for words that he knew couldn't adequately express his feelings.

Alanna silenced George's sentence by covering his mouth with more kisses. George kissed her back with a passion that seared through the both of them. Once again, neither of them cared to speculate about the future, because they were completely caught up in the present. Now was the time for another good-bye and they 'spoke' of their love for each other without letting words get in the way.

_*********************_

_**Oooh Ooh**_

_**Oh Oh**_

_**Oh**_

_*********************_

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I hope you liked the Valentine's Day fluff. ^_^ Thanks for hanging in there and being patient with me. I am working diligently on the next real chapter, even though the 'The Only Volunteer' is still keeping me quite busy. Please let me know what you think. Peace! :D**


End file.
